


Korra Bending

by Clocktowercrank



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocktowercrank/pseuds/Clocktowercrank
Summary: Some wars are won in the bedroom. Too bad the Avatar is terrible in the sack. Can Korra's friends teach her the skills she needs in time to challenge the Great Uniter for the fate of Republic City?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Korra's tongue ached down to its root as her chin pruned. She liked thinking she could spend hours between Suyin's legs, so beautiful and lovely to touch, but it was getting late. She lifted her eyes over the pan of Su's body, marveling at its splendor, dismayed by the bored expression on the woman's face as she stared at the ceiling. No, it wasn't boredom, it was worry. What else could it be? Korra reasoned, given the circumstances. 

Sighing to remind Suyin she was there, Korra redoubled her efforts, rolling the woman around in her mouth the same way that always seemed to work with others. She felt Suyin's fingers in her hair, opened her eyes to see the woman's sad smile, rising like a wet sun between the mounds of her breasts. 

“It's alright, Korra, you can stop. I think I'm just too preoccupied tonight. Thank you, though,” she said.

Like a panther at a watering hole, Korra lifted her head slowly and fixed Suyin with a sultry look. 

“If you say so. I just hate leaving a job undone.”

Suyin's gentle laugh made her body ripple like a pond, one Korra wanted to dive into and lounge for the rest of the night. 

“It's not a job, Korra. You'll make it up to me later, I'm sure.”

Korra relished the thought, mostly because it squashed any doubts she had about the here and now. This had been her first time with Suyin, a woman who'd lived in her fantasies for years, ever since they first met. She'd known Suyin would be good, but hadn't been prepared for just how good. She'd been touched in ways she'd never considered, in ways she was still trying to process. She'd given just as good in return, she was sure of it, but she still hadn't been able to make the woman cum. 

“I definitely will,” said Korra. “After this is all over with.”

“Get some rest,” said Suyin, pulling the thin, gossamer sheet over her nude, cooling body. Korra was tempted to dive in again, to feel those soft, strong dancer's legs around her ears and neck while she tasted the softest skin, but the woman was right. There would be time for this stuff later. Quietly, she gathered up her clothes and put them on while walking down the hall outside. There was still a slight hitch in her step from where Su's tongue had unmade her. She'd be fine in the morning and would savor the ache as she fell asleep, pleasantly unfocused on the enormous task in front of her. 

XXX

Korra awoke drenched in the unfiltered sunlight from the window she had left open. She'd fallen asleep nude, had at some point discarded all the bed coverings and splayed herself out in unconscious anticipation of the sun's touch. She wanted to lie there forever, or at least until the sun rose higher and left her in shadow, but she had work to do. 

She went through the light portion of her morning workout in her room. The only bending she did was to bathe. A born waterbender, Korra could easily pull a warm orb of soap-laden liquid from a washbasin and use it to scout her body like a sponge. She let the orb linger between her legs, infusing it with positive energy to put a little zip in her step. She felt her groin muscles tighten, felt the right sort of tension build. The moment she got herself going, the water ball fell apart, soaking her inner thighs and leaving her on edge. Like always. She reminded herself that it wouldn't be long before she was with Suyin again, celebrating after everyone else had gone to bed. With no worries hanging over her lovely head, Suyin would cum so loud it would wake half the city.

She finished her bath and used her bending to clean up the bathroom a bit. Her outfit for today had been laid out already, a simple Earth Kingdom style tunic and trousers, just snug enough to let others know what she had underneath without restricting her movements. It also went well with the short look of her new haircut.

Outside the steel-walled bungalow she found Zaofu at a low boil, with metalbenders in full armor going about their duties while a few civilians all but ran between last-minute errands. Korra grabbed the nearest metalbender and demanded to know what was happening. 

“It's Kuvira, her army is here!”

The new Earth Empire's army was among the most technologically advanced in the world, a fact everyone had slowly been realizing over the past several months as it gobbled up lesser dominions. Its speed should not have been surprising to Korra, but it was. It was another hour before she found Suyin, dressed in combat armor high atop Zaofu's largest observation tower. 

“Su! How come nobody called me? What's happening?”

Su pointed a long finger out the window, towards the valley east of the city. The vanguard of Kuvira's army was stopped several miles out. Divisions of metalbenders backing up mecha-suits, the suits backing up rock-tanks. The rest of the army was throwing up a cloud of dust from many miles back, obscuring the airships accompanying it. 

“The vanguard isn't moving,” said Baatar, who surveyed the scene below through a long telescope. “I can see Kuvira's personal standard... it looks like that's where they're staking things, for now.”

“Maybe we can still talk her out of this,” said Korra, who despite her new insecurities felt she had some experience in situations like these. 

The acid in Suyin's green eyes made her flinch. “She won't be talked out of anything until the entire continent belongs to her, and we all know it,” said Suyin. “We'll wait until she offers her ultimatum before we give her the answer she came here for. Is that understood?”

Korra felt everything below her waist turn to jelly, but kept herself upright and nodded in affirmation. Kuvira was nothing compared to what she'd already faced. Defeating world leaders with mad political and spiritual ideologies was what the Avatar was all about. She could do this, even if she might be a bit rusty. 

Or so she thought. None of her previous enemies had ever used boredom to defeat her, which is what Kuvira looked to be attempting as the day wore on and no word from her camp arrived. Twice Korra asked Suyin for permission to attack, or at least fly out on her glider and parlay with the so-called Great Uniter, and twice she was rebuked. 

“Let her make the first overture,” said Suyin. 

Night came with no action taken by either side. Korra was ordered to get some rest and was assured that if Kuvira tried anything under the cover of darkness that she'd be sent for, but the Avatar had her doubts. Alone in her room Korra did everything she could to turn her mind off and sleep without tiring her body. She even tried masturbating to a small photo of Asami she'd kept at the South Pole for just such a purpose, to no avail. 

It was in times like these that she became water, something that flowed around obstacles as often as it crashed through them. Without thinking she got dressed and took up her glider staff. The city was under curfew, and even though she was the Avatar she didn't wish to be seen stepping out, and so it took her several minutes to reach a high place she could leap from and catch an air current. She was not a particularly gifted airbender, and so it was with some effort that she gained the altitude she needed and set off over the valley to where Kuvira's army squatted. A dark speck against the stars, no one below saw her circling, though there were plenty of electric lights and campfires to show her where Kuvira had pitched her tent. 

Her dive was sudden and fast. She pulled up fifty feet from the ground and was able to bend enough air to float gently to the ground, landing in the shadows next to the largest tent in the camp. At least one metalbender heard her, but she'd slipped in before she was spotted. 

The Great Uniter had been expecting her. Kuvira sat at a tea table beside Baatar Jr. Steam rose from the green teapot's thick spout. An empty third cup was sitting out along with a modest canvass-backed chair. 

“Greetings, Avatar. I was getting worried you wouldn't come. You didn't have to sneak in here, you know. I'd have welcomed you with open arms.”

She wore a simple, stately tunic colored bright green with gold trim, a slight but significant contrast to the earthier tones favored in the Old Earth Kingdom. Korra could scarcely believe this was the same Kuvira who'd saved her father's life three years before. She'd always been a background figure, as reliable as she was unremarkable, yet in the years since she'd accumulated success like a magnet drawn through a pile of iron filings, adding to her now considerable gravitas. 

“Sorry, it's just that I've never met an invasion force that seemed particularly welcoming,” said Korra. “You're not really going to attack Zaofu, are you?” 

“That depends. Is Su going to make me attack Zaofu?”

Korra was no truth seer, but could read people fairly well and what she saw and heard from Kuvira disturbed her. Not only was she not bluffing, her tone and countenance more than hinted that not only would she attack Zaofu but would relish doing so. 

“No one will make you do anything,” said Korra. “Everything that's happened has been because of choices you've made.”

“That's not entirely true,” said Kuvira, her words like sparks from the striking of a flint against steel. “I chose to act when others who could, wouldn't. All of my actions flow from their inaction, especially Suyin's.”

No longer feeling like water and instead feeling like a block of dirty sea ice, Korra looked to Baatar Jr. He'd been biting his tongue the entire time, eager to let something spill from his pursed lips.

“Baatar...”

“Isn't the one in charge here,” said Kuvira, before the man could speak. “In fact, he was just leaving.”

Baatar Jr. stood up, bowed to Kuvira and left without saying a word. He didn't even drag his eyes across Korra as he left. An actor exiting a scene, Korra thought, wondering what the private show had in store for her.

“Have some tea,” said Kuvira. “Unless you think I'd poison you.”

The honest hurt in her voice prompted Korra to sit and let Kuvira pour her a cup. She took a sip. Jasmine, with a hint of something else she couldn't quite place. She'd have asked what it was, but wasn't in the mood for tea-talk. 

“Is destroying your home town worth uniting the Earth Kingdom?” Korra blurted. 

“Suyin made it clear to me and Baatar Jr. when we left for Ba Sing Se that Zaofu was no longer my home and never really had been. If damaging it is the price we have to pay for lasting world peace, I consider it a bargain.”

Human diplomacy had never been Korra's strong suit, but even she could see that Suyin had been right, that, there was no talking the Great Uniter off her chosen track.

“So that's it, then,” Korra said. “There's nothing left to say.”

“Nothing at all. Which leaves...”

Kuvira glanced sideways at the partly open tent flap leading to her private chamber. Korra's toes curled, she'd been hoping it would come down to this, especially since seeing her opponent in the flesh, feeling her magnetic pull. 

“After you,” said Korra, hiding her eagerness with a long sip of hot tea.

Kuvira ran her finger around the rim of her cup, her dark eyes glittering in the lamplight as a sly smile crept into her face. She finished her tea and stood, leading the way into her bedroom. Korra followed, stupidly excited over the curves of the other woman's hips. 

The room was sparsely furnished, the only thing resembling a luxury being the double-wide cot in the center, fitted with a thick mattress and soft, green coverings. Kuvira stood beside an oil lamp, unbuttoning her tunic with her back still towards Korra. Watching her undress was like seeing a blade being unsheathed. The ridges formed by her knotted muscles cast deep shadows on her pale skin, peaks and valleys Korra desperately wanted to touch with her fingers and lips. 

When she saw the very tops of Kuvira's buttocks she was reminded that her own clothes should be coming off. She pulled her tunic up over her head, disheveling her hair. There was a small vanity mirror in the corner of the room, which Korra caught sight of herself in. Her normally light brown skin had taken on an olive pallor, and she couldn't help but notice that she was round where she'd rather be flat and bony where she'd prefer to be thick. Damn the Red Lotus and their poison, she thought, not for the first time. 

As she turned away from the woman in the mirror, the reflection flickered, becoming someone more familiar, someone healthier, with three glorious ponytails and a crimson-eyed stare...

“Everything alright, Avatar?” said Kuvira. “Don't tell me you're backing down?”

Korra tore her eyes from the mirror and was hit by the full force of the marvel that was Kuvira's bare figure. That she was both warrior and graceful dancer remained obvious to the eye, but there were other qualities the Avatar was finding hard to place, a kind of softness between hard lines that made the woman seem both powerful and vulnerable, steel wrapped in soft velvet. 

“I'm doing just fine,” said Korra, inwardly scolding herself for never having noticed how sexy Kuvira truly was. “What are the terms?”

“Simple,” said Kuvira, lying out on the cot, propping herself up on her elbows to display the charms of her small breasts, namely their nipples. Korra couldn't remember someone's body ever having made her mouth literally water, and wondered if she'd made a mistake coming here. “If I win, you leave here and don't interfere with my plans for Zaofu. If you win, I'll withdraw my army and vow to leave the city alone.”

“Agreed,” said Korra, awkwardly stepping out of her pants and tossing them atop her shed tunic. While she was used to people lusting over her, even while she stood in her birthday suit, the look Kuvira was giving her made her uneasy. The woman clearly wanted to snack on her, but there was something extra there Korra hadn't seen before. 

“Since we're on my turf, I'll let you take the lead,” said Kuvira, throwing the Avatar into a small panic. Relief came with the slight parting of Kuvira's legs, offering her a starting point. She skimmed her opponent's flat stomach and naval with her lips and nose, her destination the light patch of dark hair between pale, almost cream-colored legs. 

Korra's tongue teased apart Kuvira's slit and immediately plunged into the tangy, pink center. No nonsense, Korra thought, letting her saliva moisten her opponent's worryingly dry clitoris. No matter. Being known as the Great Uniter had clearly gone to the woman's head and left her unable to appreciate having her pussy eaten by the Avatar. She'd soon have Kuvira howling loud enough to wake the entire camp and put this whole stupid business behind them. 

As always, she started strong, letting the pussy in her mouth know what it was in for by bullying the soft center with her tongue, moving to deep, powerful upward strokes. From there, she wagged her tongue sideways, stretching the pussy out, letting it know all the ways she could bend and push it. She raised her eyes and saw the smug look of boredom Kuvira was affecting. It was all she could do not to laugh straight into the woman's slit. So Kuvira was a long-timer, that was fine. Korra was a patient lover.

She settled into the routine she usually reserved for hard cases like Asami, using her tongue to write her name, then whatever words and phrases popped into her head. Kuvira's hips rocked gently at a glacial pace, an attempt to hide how good it felt. Korra looked up to see the Great Uniter's eyes were shut, her lips lightly parted to allow for a slow, steady breathing routine. 

Time was fuzzy between a woman's legs. Korra wasn't sure if she'd been there for a few minutes or a few hours. Her tongue was getting sore, her saliva was so heavy on her chin it ran down her neck. Only dimly was she aware that it was her doing most of the work when it came to lubrication. She felt like she should use her fingers, but wasn't sure where or exactly how. Best stick to what she knew, given the stakes. She was making progress. Kuvira's breathing was heavier, her leg muscles were flexing. Korra watched grimly as the Great Uniter's face tightened while she rode out a small orgasm that might've been a fleeting stomach cramp.

Kuvira slid her hand under the Avatar's jawline and lifted her head. “My turn,” she said.

Korra crawled up her opponent's body and let herself be turned over onto her back. Kuvira's opening salvo was to lock lips with the Avatar and drink up every trace of her own flavor there was to be had. The sudden, intense intimacy of the act paralyzed the Avatar who could only let her tongue be pulled into the Great Uniter's mouth to be stripped bare. 

The deepest kiss Korra had ever experienced was prelude to a sexual mauling, one she was rendered powerless to slow or redirect by its sheer intensity. Kuvira first savaged her neck, seizing sensitive nerve bundles between her lips and lashing them with her tongue. Korra was left gasping like a tiger seal in a polar bear dog's jaws, able to do little more than shudder and writhe as her body was thoroughly devoured. 

The real tension began to build when Kuvira cupped the Avatar's breasts, held them together and savored each nipple like candy on a cupcake, her tongue lovingly making making the rounds. Korra would never have believed her breasts were this sensitive. Her opponent played them like musical instruments, tuning them with her fingers, strumming the with her tongue, building up a powerful, twisting tension, the kind Korra had only ever felt between her legs. Too tight. Something inside her was going to snap soon. Her eyes popped open, she struggled to breath. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening... 

“Nnnn...”

The plea caught in her throat as the tension inside her broke and washed over her body. 

“What's wrong, Avatar? No one's ever made you cum through your tits before? You didn't think that could happen?” Korra could only gape into those dark, jade eyes, mere inches from her own. “That was a gentle one. Let's see how you handle something more substantial.”

Kuvira slithered down Korra's body like a serpent retreating, her tongue out and eager. She found Korra's pussy shamefully wet and savory, taking her time to lap everything up before applying direct pressure. It was here Korra realized how doomed she was. She couldn't control her breathing, nor how her body tensed and shook under Kuvira's tongue. There was little need to build her up any further, but Kuvira did so all the same, making her squirm and moan like a worm on a hook. 

Desperate to keep from cumming, Korra filled her mind with awful thoughts and imagines, of that masked lunatic sealing her bending, her father up for execution, that bastard Zaheer and his poison... no use. She opened her eyes and raised her head, saw herself between her legs, her hair grown out and her eyes glowing red. Slowly, one of her hands snaked up her body, slid softly over her left breast, seized the pert nipple and pinched it.

It was like someone had set off a barrel of blasting jelly inside Korra. The explosion lifted her brain off its stem and sent her rocketing into a golden realm of peace and calm. She didn't remember Kuvira moving up the length of her, to lie by her side with her head propped up as if they were lovers. 

“I have to say, Avatar, I'm a little disappointed. You understand what this means?”

Korra's body shuddered, not from ecstasy or the sudden chill in the room. The Great Uniter rolled off the cot, picked up her clothes and stood beautiful in the dim lamplight, her body glistening from the thin sweat she'd worked up. “You can have a few minutes to catch your breath, but don't be here all night. I'm going to go find Baatar Jr.”

It was a few minutes before Korra could walk without her legs wobbling, but once she was able to bend again she was airborne, riding the warm currents generated by the massive camp upward, far from where anyone could see her. She needed the cold, needed the air, needed to think about what to tell Suyin.


	2. Two

Korra was privately in love with Asami's downtown penthouse. Unlike her mansion, it was small enough to feel like real a home, yet it still rivaled actual palaces when it came to style and comfort. What she liked most were the skylights; even with the light pollution from the city, they could show enough stars to make one feel truly outside, even while lying half naked on the living room couch.

The head of Future Industries was between the Avatar's legs, doing the one thing she did better than build things. Korra had arrived in Republic City only a few hours ago and had gone straight for Asami, pulling her away from her work, driven by the desperate need to prove something to herself. Now she was tired, unable to appreciate a world-class pussy-eating from the most beautiful woman in all Republic City. 

She'd tasted sour defeat before, but this was something else entirely. 

“Don't worry about it,” Asami had said, when they'd both wordlessly decided there was no use in continuing. “You'll get back into the swing of things soon enough. You're not one-hundred percent yet.”

Korra wanted to say that was true, but how many times before had she heard something similar? 

“If you say so,” she said, in her 'we're fighting' voice. 

Asami picked up the tone, ignored it. 

“It's fine, Korra, it really is. Listen, I'm going to head off to Zaofu and help however I can. Maybe I can talk Suyin into surrendering so there won't be any bloodshed.”

Closing her eyes, Korra centered herself. No sense in being petulant with her friends. She'd learned that much in recent years. “Good luck with that,” she said. “You know how Su is. Tell her I'm sorry, for what it's worth.”

Asami gently rubbed the inside of Korra's legs, drew a little circle with her finger in her pubic hair. “I'm sure she'll forgive you. Rumor has it that Suyin was also little wild back in her day.”

“She's still a little wild,” said Korra, feeling it getting easier to fake being cheerful. “You know, if you have time.”

Those shining green eyes looked for a moment as if they were about to drop a secret, but in an instant Asami was a closed box. “I'll have to board an airship now if I want to get there in time. I'll sleep on the way. The place is all yours, just don't bend anything.”

“I want to go with you,” said Korra as Asami kissed her knee.

“I know. Rest up here instead. There are other places that need the Avatar, this city being one of them.”

Korra curled up on the couch listening to the radio while Asami went to her room to pack a travel bag. She found herself again wondering if there was any way out of her agreement with Kuvira that would spare her honor. She'd been worrying the problem like an old soup bone, finding it hard to chew if anything. 

“Alright, I'm off. Don't stay up too late, okay?” said Asami, dressed for a brisk evening on a fast airship. 

Korra answered with a wry smile and half-lidded eyes. “No promises,” she said as Asami kissed her on the lips. 

Sensing a long goodbye would lead to an even longer one, Asami left in a hurry without looking back. Korra turned the dial on the radio, changing it from the classical music station to the pro-bending matches. Closing her eyes, she could see the benders throwing stone discs, jets of water, and flame. The Wolf Bats weren't competing, but the announcers were talking about them having made the finals. 

“I should have just hit her with a boulder,” said Korra out loud, to no one. 

She turned off the radio and went into Asami's bedroom. Left lying on the enormous bed were a handful of items Asami had forgotten in her haste. A tube of lipstick, a spare battery for her shock glove, and... Korra picked up the dildo and examined it. Made from soft rubber, it flopped like a fish when held by the bottom and shaken. She remembered one of Asami's letters, from maybe a year ago, saying Future Industries had been doing some interesting things with synthetic materials and had developed a kind of rubber that offered some rather interesting possibilities. How long had she owned this? Why hadn't she told Korra about it? Had she been meaning to take it with her on her trip to Zaofu?

She threw it and the other items into the top drawer of the dresser and went back to the couch to try and sleep. 

XXX

Korra circled the Republic City Police Headquarters until she felt like she could land without being spotted. Landing on the roof, she folded up her glider staff and went in through the door the airship crews used. Though she was welcome in the building, it was still best she keep moving and act as if she had legitimate business. 

She found Mako right where she'd hoped to, in the showers. He'd just stepped out of the stalls with a towel around his waist and steam rising from his fresh, clean skin. He was among the few night cops who used the station's showers, a habit from his days as a bending hobo. His eyes popped when he saw her. 

“Korra! What are you doing in here?”

She threw her glider staff down on a bench and let the way she walked answer his question. He froze like a rabbit-deer caught in an auto's headlights, clutching the towel around his waist as if his life depended on it. She slapped his hand away, the towel fell to the ground. His cock had already turned on him, bobbing happily at half-mast just like Asami's secret dildo. She dropped to her knees, grabbed the base of the shaft and squeezed. 

“K-Korra... wow, okay, hey...”

His hands were gently resting on her head, either because he didn't know what to do with them, or was trying to gently shoo her away. 

“Mako, am I bad at sex?” she said, looking up into his face. The blood had drained from there, whether from fear or it being needed elsewhere was a matter of speculation. 

“Wh-what?”

Opening her mouth wide, she poked the tip of his cock with her tongue. “Am I bad at sex? Please, just be honest.”

Words came tumbling out of his mouth, none of them “no, of course not.” She took his head into her mouth, tormented it with her tongue, thinking she'd need to blow him in order to unscramble his brains before she could get straight answers. 

“K-Korra...” he said as she started the old routine, the one that had never failed to produce results. She was considering the best place to direct those results once they showed themselves, on the floor or on his stomach, when she heard someone enter the shower room. 

“There you are,” said Lin Beifong, her voice shaking the walls and blowing the steel doors off their hinges, causing Mako's manhood to shrivel, dry up, and blow away. He went stumbling backward, his bare butt landing hard on the damp cement floor. 

“Ch-chief!” Mako said, scrambling to his feet and standing at attention, forgetting he was naked until Korra threw him his towel. 

“I wasn't talking to you, detective,” said Lin, striding into the locker room while Mako went scrambling for his clothes. “I heard the Avatar was slinking around my police station without authorization.”

“I didn't realize I needed an invitation,” said Korra, discretely wiping a bit of moisture from the corner of her mouth as she stood up.

“Come with me. You can catch up with Detective Mako later,” the chief said, turning an about-face and marching out, leaving behind her the strong implication that she should be followed immediately. Korra turned to a reddening Mako, offered him a weak smile, and followed the chief out. 

Lin Beifong hadn't slowed a bit since Korra had last seen her. If anything, she was leaner and more energetic than ever, despite it being the middle of the night and the station half-dead. In her office, Lin took off her coat and threw it over the back of her chair. She didn't sit down, instead unbuttoning the top of her white shirt. 

“I heard all about the debacle with Kuvira. Su sent me a coded telegram,” she said. 

Korra's chest tightened, though she'd known all along this had nothing to do with her sneaking into the station to blow a detective.

“And?” she said, crossing her arms. 

“I also overheard what you said to Mako. What kind of answer were you expecting him to give?”

Korra's fists tightened as Lin undid another button on her shirt, revealing the pale skin below her slender neck. She had a delicate frame for someone so hard. Korra had always wanted to explore it in full, but now she was thinking she'd rather abandon her earthly desires and become wind. 

“I don't know. An honest one,” she said. 

Nonsense had never found fair harbor in Lin's soul and her scoff was bitter. “My top detective isn't that stupid,” she said, undoing one button after another and making her intentions clear. “If you want the truth, take your clothes off and get it from me.”

Rather than sneer and walk out, Korra kept her face blank as slate and disrobed. In the time it took her to pull her shirt off, Lin was down to nothing but her white shirt and gray panties. She hadn't been wearing a bra, leaving her tiny breasts to peek from behind the curtain of her shirt like shy stage actors. Perhaps they feared cutting themselves on Lin's abdominal muscles, which Korra struggled not to gawk at. 

“Drink it in, Avatar. I don't take the goods out for just anybody,” said Lin, as she returned Korra's dumbfounded appraisal with her own hardened scrutiny. 

Korra met her on the other side of the desk, found her body to be as strong and unyielding as it looked. She felt herself be lifted with ease onto the desk, found Lin's hands made up for what they lacked in softness by being attentive. Korra felt like she was being touched everywhere at once. This was no performance, she realized, Lin had wanted her bad for a long time and was getting her. 

This was worse than it had been with Kuvira. The Great Uniter had slow-cooked her, let her think she stood a chance, took her time breaking Korra down and devouring her. With Lin it was like being thrust into a deep-fryer, flash-cooked in her own juices. Her whole body was shaking by the time Lin's tongue drew a long vertical line from between her breasts to the edge of her pubic hair. Korra slid forward, set her buttocks at just the right angle for Lin to cut to the quick and seal her doom. 

Lin stopped an instant before it would be too late, leaving Korra feeling like a good yawn might tip her over the edge. She slid to the floor as Lin stepped away, moving to sit in her chair with her legs apart. 

“Your turn. Let's see what you've got,” said Lin, leaving herself open for whatever Korra might do. 

Korra staggered over to her, fell to her knees between Lin's legs. She hooked her gray, dry panties with her finger and pulled the strip of cloth aside. Lin's pink nub poked through her hair, taunting Korra with how dry it was. 

“It would have been sexier had you crawled to me on your hands and knees,” said Lin. “I like my partners submissive.”

“That's never been my style,” said Korra, licking her lips. “Get ready.”

“Getting me ready is your problem,” said Lin, as Korra dove into her, sucking that arrogant little nub into her mouth and rolling it around in her saliva. 

Her mouth went dry before her tongue tire, Lin's disinterested slit drinking up all the moisture, giving none of it back. When she dared look up past the washboard abs and sharp little tits all she saw was a face both monumentally bored and disappointed. 

Finally, Lin tussled Korra's hair and slid back in her chair, leaving the Avatar kneeling on the ground with her shoulders slumped.

“Stand up,” said Lin, going into her desk to retrieve a small flask from which she poured an amber liquid into a shot glass. “Drink this.”

The liquor was good, whatever it was. As a rule, Korra never drank in order to feel better, but naked and humiliated in Lin's office some principles could be ignored. 

“You asked Mako if you're bad at sex. Yes, you are. You're terrible, in fact. You'll need to get a lot better, and fast, to beat Kuvira in a rematch... and for the sake of humanity as a whole.”

Korra was split between wanting to fight Lin for what she'd said and needing her to finish what she'd started. She'd been left literally dripping. “A re-match? You can do that?”

Lin was putting her clothes back on, making Korra want to scream. Instead she got dressed herself, hoping Mako hadn't fled the station and gone into hiding just yet. 

“You can and you must. After Zaofu falls, it won't be long before Kuvira sets her sights on Republic City. Here,” she wrote something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Korra. “There's the time and place where we'll begin your training. I've got a detective with a pair of blue balls I need to see to.”

Korra looked at the note while Lin got dressed. She was still staring at it when she left. Suddenly cold, Korra crumpled up the note and tossed it into the wastebasket, leaving only when she knew Lin was likely to be long gone.


	3. Three

She'd arrived too late to do anything for Zaofu.

From the airship, Asami saw the New Earth Empire's banners flying high from everywhere banners could be hung, from the city's walls and observation towers, down to the doorways and windows of public buildings and private homes. Thankfully, the city had fallen peacefully, and her airship was allowed to land.

It was Bolin, of all people, who met her on the landing platform. The urge to slap him across his big, dumb slab of a face was dulled by the hangdog expression he wore on it. “Hey, Asami,” he said. “You here to see Kuvira?”

She pulled up the hood of her traveling cloak and gave him one of her legendary withering stares. “Yes,” she said, hating the chill in her voice. “Take me to her.” 

An entire wing of the Beifong residence was devoted to public affairs, making the house the de facto seat of government in the city. Bolin must have risen high in the Great Uniter's ranks to be allowed to walk around like he was with a civilian in tow. Asami had so many questions for him, but they would have to wait. First she had to secure Republic City's safety, then she could worry about Bolin. 

Two metalbenders stopped them outside the hallway to the inner sanctums. Bolin said he had an appointment to see Kuvira, but was corrected. Asami was the one with the appointment, not him. “Aw, come on, guys,” he pleaded as she walked past him. 

She found the Great Uniter and Baatar Jr. seated around a fresh pot of tea in one of the sitting rooms. Baatar Jr. rose, bowed to Kuvira, and paid his respects to Asami before leaving. 

Asami had genuinely liked Kuvira, especially after she'd left Zaofu to set the Earth Kingdom right. She'd been a no-name captain in a city few people had ever heard of, and within the span of a few short years had risen to become one of the best leaders the world had ever known, all because she'd felt something needed to be done and no one else was stepping up to do it. She was Asami's kind of woman, or at least she'd seemed that way. 

“Ms. Sato. It's good to see you again,” said Kuvira, setting down her tea. Her eyes hadn't left Asami since she'd come in. “Come to offer your services to our cause?”

“Not exactly,” said Asami, taking the seat that had been put out for her. Her host poured her a cup of tea, and while Asami was wary of being slipped something, mostly she was puzzled at how a woman like Kuvira could have beaten the Avatar so badly. She wasn't unattractive, but there was a hardness to her that was off-putting. Looks weren't everything, of course, but Kuvira came off as the kind of woman who'd lost her virginity to a length of rebar, not a world-class lover. 

“Well, I hope you're not here to keep Zaofu out of the Empire. As you can see, it's a little late for that. Su and I... had a little talk you might say, and she agreed that a violent conflict wasn't necessary.”

The open challenge in the woman's eyes made Asami squirm. She was eager to answer it, but smiled and sipped her tea. Jasmine with a hint of something else; the Earth Kingdom blends were notoriously hard to decipher for some palates, hers included. “Where is Suyin?”

Kuvira's smile said it all. “Indisposed. Besides control of Zaofu, there were a few other chips on the table as part of our contest.”

Asami's toes curled, imaging what that contest must have been like; both women giving everything they had, taking more than they'd ever received in their lives, each trying new, untested techniques in a desperate bid to overcome the other... was that a hickey under Kuvira's collar? A bandage on her earlobe? Aroused and a little frightened, Asami took a long sip from her tea cup.

“I came here to save more than Zaofu,” said Asami. “I want you to stay away from Republic City.”

“I have no interest in Republic City,” said Kuvira. 

Asami rolled her eyes at the lie, and even Kuvira seemed a little embarrassed at having to tell it. Such was the way of things when it came to matters of state. “Then you've got nothing to lose,” Asami said. 

“I suppose I'd be a fool not to accept your challenge,” said Kuvira, raising her tea cup. 

The cups clinked and each finished their tea. Kuvira bid Asami to follow her and led them to a room down the hall. It was a simple space with little to distract from the double-wide bed and what would take place on it. Kuvira stood with her back to Asami, unbuttoning her uniform. 

“How is Korra feeling?” said Kuvira. 

“The Avatar is doing just fine,” said Asami, throwing her traveling cloak over a chair and unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Good. I hope I didn't ruin her for you,” said Kuvira. “I was expecting a real challenge, but she felt... out of practice.”

Kuvira's top came down, revealing her slender, powerful shoulders. The dark, purple mark on her neck was definitely a hickey. 

“Metal poisoning will do that to you,” said Asami. 

“I think there was more to her defeat than that,” said Kuvira, kicking off her boots and stepping out of her trousers. Asami's eyes caught the cords of muscle running down either side of her spine, flowing like water into her hips and from there streaming down her thighs. Asami wanted to pull her white thong away with her teeth, but her style had always been to see where the flow of the contest led her.

“Is that so?” Asami said, happy to absorb Kuvira's taunts; it would make crushing her in bed all the more enjoyable. 

“It's just something I've noticed about the pretty, popular ones,” said Kuvira, her voice laced with refined bitterness. “They all think their looks and charm make them something to be reckoned with between the sheets.” She chuckled, looking Asami up and down, liking what she saw. “And then they get in bed with someone like me, and then they find out what it's all about.”

Open laughter would have killed the mood, and so Asami opted instead for her most maddening of simpering smiles. She'd spent her entire life being underestimated because of her looks and had come to find a great deal of joy in subverting people's expectations. Korra was a beautiful person inside and out, but a terrible lay. Suyin was a silver fox who'd forgotten more about making women cum than Asami would ever know, but her emotions had made her vulnerable. The Great Uniter had no advantages over Asami Sato, and would regret not taking her more seriously. 

“Sounds like I'm in for an experience,” said Asami, taking her sweet time disrobing, letting the hunger she saw in Kuvira's eyes grow. Kuvira was splayed out on the bed, laying out everything she had to offer all at once. Asami didn't move any faster, slowly taking down her skirt, carefully untying her boots, folding all of her clothes and piling them in the chair. Free of her clothes, she fluffed her long, black hair and floated over to the bed, coming to rest beside Kuvira. In no hurry, she touched the back of her hand to the inside of her opponent's leg and followed her pleasure. 

She let herself get lost in Kuvira's legs. That she'd been a dancer was easy to see, as was the fact she'd kept herself in shape. Asami's soft hands followed the ridges of tight muscles up, down, and around, gently squeezing, feeling knots suddenly release and hard tissue turn fluid. Kuvira's body was betraying her, telling how good the touch felt. Perhaps all the Great Uniter really needed was a good massage. 

Finally, Asami's hands drew to the very tops of Kuvira's thighs, her soft knuckles brushing the dark triangle of hair between them. The hair was damp. Asami wanted to lick the back of her hand and taste Kuvira, but they weren't there yet. Instead she ran her finger down Kuvira's cleft, pressing on the wet, pink nub she found waiting for her touch. She needn't lick her fingers, her opponent was ready now, but Asami still took her time, exploring depths and crevices, seeing what made her opponent shiver and tighten. 

She stuck her wet fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. With her hands on Kuvira's inner thighs, she lowered herself between them. A feint. Her lips nibbled and teased the skin from the bottom of Kuvira's navel to her bellybutton, and from there to her neck just under the chin. Shivering, Kuvira held Asami by the hips, fingers creeping slowly and appreciatively over her buttocks. Asami let herself enjoy the touch more than she should. She loved having her butt squeezed , but few could do it right. Wondering what else the Great Uniter was good at, she pushed herself up on her hands, sticking her rear out to further relish the woman's tight grip. She let her breasts be gently kissed as they hung over her opponent. Kuvira was good at that, too, and her body between her butt and breasts soon felt like a red-hot filament. 

Before she could get any hotter, Asami pushed Kuvira's head back and locked her in a deep kiss. She pulled her lips away slowly, retracing the path they'd taken up Kuvira's body, stopping at her breasts just long enough to taste them before resuming her downward slide. Her opponent's body was humming, but that was no reason to stop teasing it. Asami licked the soft skin framing Kuvira's womanhood, smiling as the woman's breath became uneven. Were this a pro-bending match, a battered Kuvira would be teetering with one foot over the edge, helpless to stop the flames, stones, and water barreling towards her.

Asami flicked Kuvira's clitoris with her tongue before plunging in, finding she'd primed the woman well for her final assault. She'd learned what her opponent responded to and what she didn't and wasted little time moving in hard for the finish. Kuvira held out for as long as she could, her wire-tight body unraveling under the powerful currents of ecstasy shooting through her nerves. Try as she might, she couldn't stifle her whimpers and moans, all of which spurred Asami to give the best she'd ever given, to put Kuvira down decisively. 

When the Great Uniter came, her thighs tightened around Asami's neck, not that she planned on going anywhere, instead doubling down on her efforts to drive her opponent to completely new heights with her lips and tongue. When Kuvira's legs finally relaxed, Asami lifted her head to survey the battlefield. She'd expected to see an unconscious woman spread out before her, or at the very least a glassy-eyed dictator who'd just been shown the error of her ways. She got neither, and instead faced a hungry animal unable to comprehend the very concept of “enough.”

“Well, that was refreshing,” said Kuvira, propped up on her elbows, beads of sweat running between her breasts. “I guess it's my turn.”

She hooked Asami's wet chin with her finger, prompting her to crawl over her damp, hard body. Kuvira took Asami's lips in her mouth, relishing the taste of herself. What followed was a blur. She was on her back with Kuvira on top, learning the hard way that the woman knew how to use more than her hands and mouth to enjoy another's body. It was getting hotter in the room, Asami and Kuvira were both sweating, locked together like two beads of mercury trying to pin each other down. 

No one had ever had her like this, and she didn't want it to stop. She wasn't even sure what was happening, what strategy her opponent pursued, if any at all. One moment she was on her hands and knees with Kuvira on her back, breathing on her neck. She didn't know what was between her legs and didn't care so long as it kept doing what it was doing. Now she was lying across Kuvira, feeling the woman's fingers where they should be, and feeling her tongue where she shouldn't. She tried desperately to hide how good she felt, gritting her teeth, biting her thumb, but her body told Kuvira everything, selling her out for the promise of more greasy ecstasy. 

On her back, hair a damp mess, Asami tried to catch her breath. She'd just learned about a spot an inch or so under her armpit that sang when licked just right. There were other spots, ones Kuvira had found and excavated, placed her mark on forever. The triumphant look on the woman's face as she hooked Asami's leg over her shoulder signaled it was all about to end in both a bang and a whimper. Asami no longer cared, watching with a glazed expression as Kuvira fit them together like scissors. She'd tried this with Korra once. Her leg had fallen asleep and the Avatar had pulled a muscle. She groaned in satisfaction, feeling someone else's womanhood fitted properly against her own. Kuvira began slow, showing off the control she had in her hips by steadily increasing the pressure and speed. The wet friction between them made a noise that, in the moment at least, was like music to Asami's ears. 

The orgasm hit her like a satomobile into a concrete barrier, her cries flying upward like a geyser of engine fluid and metal parts. For several eternal moments Asami had no idea where, or even who, she was, knowing only that she'd never feel this way again and had to make the most of it, grinding her hips against Kuvira, squeezing her own tits, anything to prolong what she was feeling.

Asami wasn't sure how long her bliss lasted, or when it ended, only that she was now lying sweaty on damp sheets, utterly beaten. Her opponent disentangled herself from Asami's legs and got up. Kuvira wobbled on her feet a bit, but otherwise seemed like she could go another round. 

“I'm guessing that didn't go quite how you'd planned,” said Kuvira, running her fingers through her long, loose hair to straighten out the tangles from her fallen braid. Asami couldn't reply, it being all she could do to draw breath. “You're not the first to underestimate me, and you won't be the last. Make yourself at home here and join me for dinner later. We have much to discuss.”

Asami watched her leave, closing her eyes only when her glistening body had vanished into the hall. 

XXX

Low clouds full of rain brought with them an early evening to Republic City. Korra was chased into the apartment building by the downpour and was politely offered a towel by the doorman. She refused, using a waterbending technique to pull the moisture from her clothes. The water caught in her hair felt good on her scalp, so she left it. She needed a shower anyway. She'd been adrift in the city for days, living like a hobo, avoiding the gym, Air Temple Island, the park, and anywhere Lin might have metalbenders watching for her. Asami's downtown digs were probably on that list, too, but Korra was beyond caring. 

That Asami wasn't there was no surprise, but what did bother Korra was the plain fact no one had been in the penthouse suite for days. That, or Asami had gone out of her way to make it look as if she hadn't been there. Worried as Korra was about this, more problematic for her was that she was now utterly alone. 

She turned on all the lights hoping to banish every last trace of shadow. On the radio, she sought any station where people were talking. Korra liked music as much as anyone, but now wasn't the time for it. Her eyes moved from shaded corner to shaded corner, in search of any trace of what she'd come to call “Dark Korra.”

A normal person could safely assume that being stalked by their own doppelganger was a sign of madness, but for the Avatar, there were other possibilities to consider, none of them more reassuring. Whatever was happening, Korra was seeing apparition from Kuvira's mirror everywhere now. Its eyes were always glowing red, as her uncle's had when he'd merged with the dark spirit, Vaatu, and become a dark Avatar. Thankfully her uncle had kept his pants on, her doppelganger was in the buff more often than not, doing lewd things to itself and making rude gestures, taunting her. Thankfully, she was the only person who could see this. 

She needed sleep. Real sleep, not the naps she'd been taking under bridges and between dumpsters, places where no one would think to look for the Avatar. Asami's bed would still smell like her, wherever she was. After some rest, Korra vowed she'd stop messing around and go see President Raiko about how she could help. 

She drew a glass of water from the sink and downed half of it when she heard a mechanical buzzing noise from the bedroom. She went to investigate, thinking a hive of spirit bees had taken up residence in the penthouse. The buzzing was coming from Asami's dresser. She pulled out the bottom drawer, found only some rarely worn shirts and blouses; still it hummed. Moving the clothes, she discovered the drawer had a false bottom. 

Her lover had been hiding quite a collection. Dildos styled from every nation lay humming in the drawer. Only a few were actual vibrators, the others merely shivered from proximity. One by one Korra took out the vibrators and turned them off. The shock of their discovery was still overshadowing the fact that they were apparently haunted as Korra examined each of them in turn, imaging how Asami had used them, how she'd enjoyed all their little twists, nubs, and bulges. 

A few were made to be strapped to a pair of leather panties, with a subset of those designed to give the wearer something to consider while they gave it to their partner. It was one of these that she selected, finding its length and girth suitable to her mood. 

She took it to the bed with her, let it flop heavily onto the mattress before taking off her dirty clothes. She fixed the phallus with a look of complete contempt, licking her lips as she thought of something dirty to say to it. “So, you're Asami's favorite,” she said, almost inaudibly. “Let's see what's so special about you.”

She made herself comfortable on the bed, propping the pillows up so she could sit upright with her legs splayed. She took the entire thing into her mouth while her fingers woke up her slit. She hadn't cum in days, hadn't felt the need. She didn't feel it now, not in her body at least, but it was coming around. The dildo was made from the same material as the one she'd discovered earlier. To get herself ready, she imagined it was Mako in her mouth. When that didn't work, she though of Bolin. No good. She closed her eyes and imagined Asami, the dildo strapped around her waist. Close, but not quite. Only when she thought of Kuvira using her bending to slide a metal cock in and out of her mouth did she truly moisten. 

Ready as she'd ever be, Korra brought the slick phallus down to her womanhood, gently positioning it for entry right before turning on the vibration. She shivered, still thinking of Kuvira as she pushed the dildo deeper. The harder she tightened around it the better it felt, and that was before she began moving it with her wrist. She let out a deep groan, a lewd noise she'd have never uttered had she not been completely alone. She'd use every toy she could, one right after the other, then she'd wake up and do the rest of them. 

She closed her eyes, imaging it was Kuvira fucking her, calling her a slut and other filthy names. She'd earned it, she'd been beaten, she'd take whatever the Great Uniter gave her and beg for more. She'd lick... she could feel Kuvira's presence, her weight on her legs. She opened her eyes and her blood froze. The Dark Korra, the red-eyed apparition, was on top of her. 

The dark one wore the leather straps designed to bear the dildo between Korra's legs. She was grinning from ear to her, her lust unmistakable even through her glowing red eyes. Tongue out and wagging, she touched her fingertips to the top of her pelvis and slowly drew them upward, showing off how sleek and fit she was, how tight and trim Korra herself used to be. Squeezing her own breasts, she laughed, high and mocking. Still with a grin, she took the humming dildo from inside Korra and licked it like a candy stick before fitting it into the straps around her waist. 

“W-what are you?” said Korra, watching the hallucination push her knees to the side and position the dildo between her legs for reentry. She got no answer, only a sudden, deep thrust. She let out a squeal, then a cry as the vibrator switched on. The apparition began thrusting into her like a horndog, concerned only with its own pleasure, as if it could feel through the synthetic penis it wore between its legs. 

Well, this cinched it, she thought. She'd gone completely crazy. Seeing visions of yourself was one thing, but being fucked by them was quite another. Rather than shake the apparition away, Korra leaned into it, let it have her in all the ways it wanted. When it pulled out from her, she took it in the mouth, tasting herself on the otherwise flavorless synthetic surface. She let the vision have her sideways, then from behind. She came while listening to the sound of its hips slapping against her butt. It never said a word, it only breathed more heavily as it put the dildo to her harder and harder. She made no effort to fight it as it held her butt still and brought the tip of the dildo to her back door. Gently but firmly, it crossed that barrier and went wild. 

She was brought to her senses by a hard smack across her ass. 

Sore and empty she turned around expecting to see nothing but a strap-on dildo lying on the bed. Instead she saw it on Lin Beifong, who looked to be at the end of her patience despite the satisfied glow she was emitting from having cum.

“I have to say, Avatar, it was nice being a pain in your ass for once,” she said, taking off the strap-on and setting it on the floor. 

“How... what....”

“When you didn't show up for your appointment, I had you tracked down and followed. My metalbenders say you've been in a sort of fugue state, wandering around like a bum. I was going to have you brought in for your own good, but you seemed healthy enough, and frankly we've all seen the damage you can do when you're spooked. I figured you'd come here, eventually,” said Lin.

Korra rubbed her eyes. She had a headache. Moreover, she no longer had any idea what was real. “I... haven't been feeling well since...”

“You're about to feel even worse,” said Lin, picking up from the floor a ten by six yellow envelope. She tossed it next to Korra, who picked it up and pulled out the glossy photographs inside. “It's from Kuvira, to you.”

Korra heard the dildos buzzing as she looked through the photos, though they all lay silent in their secret drawer. The pictures were all of Asami, naked and bound by ropes in ways that displayed and accentuated various parts of her body. Whoever had tied her up had treated her like an art piece, setting her in a chair with her legs apart and breasts bound high, on a bed with her legs pulled up, the bonds making her curves all the curvier. Incensed, aroused, Korra's hands shook, not over the lewd poses but at the look in Asami's eyes. She was loving every minute of it. 

The final photo was of Asami and Suyin. They'd been tied facing each other so that a long, double-ended dildo could be held in both their mouths. On the back of this picture was a note in tight, neat scrawl. 

“Dear Avatar, as you can see, your friends also underestimated me. I know you'll think there's hope in a rematch. Normally, I wouldn't grant such a thing, not after such a decisive loss, but given your station, I'll have to at least consider it. I will, however, expect you to put up a better fight. I want to feel some sense of satisfaction after I crush you once and for all. - Yours, K.”

“Wow,” said Korra. 

“This is worse than I thought,” said Lin, getting dressed. “If it were just Asami getting beat, I could chalk it up to her having been spoiled from dating the likes of you, but for Suyin to go down... something doesn't add up.”

Visions of Kuvira floated through Korra's head, some of them real, some of them imagined, all of them what she would masturbate to later if she got the chance. “She's better than she looks, okay? I don't see why that's so crazy.”

“The only thing crazy around here is you,” said Lin, lifting Korra's shirt and smelling it before making a face and tossing it towards a hamper. “Get yourself some clean clothes and come with me down to the station. We'll hose you off there and begin your training.”

“Training? I'm a wreck, I can't...”

“Zip it,” Lin snapped. “You're the Avatar, it's your job to keep the peace. When you first came to Republic City the only airbending you could do was out of your butt, but now you're a master. You'll get better at this, too. You have to.”

With a slump in her shoulders, Korra slid off the bed and went to find the spare clothes she kept in Asami's apartment. She tried to hide the wobble in her walk, but failed. Whatever she mastered next, she hoped rear end wasn't involved.


	4. Four

The steel shackles holding her wrists were broad and fitted with leather padding. Korra had been in them for several hours with no chaffing or numbness. The rest of her body wasn't doing as well. While she wasn't being tortured, when she lifted her head to see the concrete wall with its many white tally marks, she wondered. So many orgasms, so little time in between them. 

Behind her, the cell door opened. Lin was back. Korra heard her take off her uniform top. It was hot down here in the subbasement where the heating pipes bottle-necked and the planned renovations to the vents had been mired in red tape for years. Her chin was lifted, she opened her mouth as Lin poured cold water over her drying lips. If she was lucky she'd get her face splashed. 

“Ready for more? I want to see some improvement this time. You've been terrible, cumming like a slut every five minutes. You're the Avatar, control yourself.”

Korra wanted to ask just how she was supposed to do that, but she'd already been told. Breathe, think about something painful, think about anything but what was happening. Lin made it hard, so hard. She showed no mercy whatsoever, it wasn't fair. 

“I said, are you ready for more?” 

“Yes, chief,” said Korra. 

Lin poured more water in her mouth, allowing her three loud gulps before dumping the rest over her face. The room was hotter with Lin in it. Korra heard her lubing up pieces of metal in thick oil, the sound sending a shiver up Korra's spine. The brackets around Korra's ankles moved to Lin's bending, spreading her legs. Her toes curled on their own.

Korra had always known Lin Beifong to be a master metalbender, but had not expected her control to be so fine. The tip of a warm, oiled steel phallus touched her vulva, slipping into her as if were no more than magnetism itself, pushing her apart with ease while her body tightened. The heavy oil mixed with her natural fluids, ran in hot lines down her thighs. It felt like a furnace between her legs. Breathing evenly, Korra imagined stepping outside of herself, separating her mind from her body. The smooth, unyielding metal inside her was like a warm spike, pinning her to the world with all its sensations. 

“Focus,” said Lin. “Disassociate.”

The instant Korra thought she'd reached a place where she could bear it, the metal phallus inside her changed shape. The head became bulbous, with just enough of a lip to send pulses of electricity through her tired nerve endings, firing them to life. Her breath faltered, her muscles tightened. The sting of a leather strap across her bare ass brought her back, let her refocus. Not that it helped. Korra knew two things for certain, that the sun would rise in the east come morning, that she was going to cum within the next minute.

Lin wasn't holding back, using her exquisite bending to pound every sensual nerve Korra kept hidden away. The dildo inside her felt like a molten spike, its heat scorching her resistance, making her insides boil and expand. She tried every breathing pattern she knew, thought of all the horrible things that had happened to her, nothing worked. When the last rivet popped and the boiler inside her exploded, she tried one last time to tamp it all down, to at least cum with some dignity. She stood no chance with Lin pouring fuel on the explosion, turning the steel dildo into a writing mass of insane orgasmic energy. 

After her brain's beta brainwaves had resumed, she lifted her head and was cognizant of Lin drawing a new tally mark on the wall with a bit of chalk. Her body went limp and she felt the metal inside her fall out. It hit the floor with a dull, oily thud. Lin lifted her head up by her chin, gave her more water. 

“C-can... you dial it down a bit, maybe,” Korra stammered. 

“Kuvira won't be showing you any mercy, and so neither will I. Things are about to get intense, Avatar.” 

Korra didn't remember much after that. At some point she recalled believing that she had asked for this, that it was good for her. Kuvira was only a woman, not some oily metal machine that never got tired and couldn't cum, unlike Lin. After the chief was done with her, she'd be unstoppable. Assuming there was anything of her left.

The time between her orgasms was approaching zero and they were becoming more intense. Lin had stopped scolding her, stopped offering advice, and was now openly marveling at the number of new tally marks on the wall. 

“Enough of this,” said Lin, splashing the dry wall with a bucket of water, smudging the record of Korra's shame. “I've got work to do. I'll be back, but in the meantime...” She used her bending to call up half a dozen metal beads. Korra felt the smallest of them travel between her butt cheeks and into her anus, sinking far enough in to be of no help when the next came, and the next, each larger than the one before. Her teeth clenched, her eyes bulged until Lin was finished stuffing her. “Hold onto those until I get back. However many I find on the floor is how many new piercings you're getting.”

“Yes, chief,” she said, wondering if she'd get to pick what got pierced or if Lin had a progression in mind. She'd always wanted a tasteful ring through her... 

The steel ball hit the floor with a metallic crack. Lin scowled and used her bending to slip two more in, each larger than the one that had fallen out. “Focus,” she said, leaving Korra alone in the cell. 

“F-focus,” Korra said through clenched teeth, left to stare at the dripping wall. No way had she cum that many times, it was inhuman. Then again, so was Lin. Damn her. What kind of oil had she coated those beads in? Why did she feel so warm? Why did she feel like... like she was slowly going to cum over the next few hours. No, Korra, focus. Focus...

The cell door slid open just as she fell out of her body. Korra saw herself hanging from the ceiling. Everything was tinged red, as if she'd been blindfolded with a thin, scarlet cloth. Her legs glistened from the all oil they were covered in, what had dripped from her over the past several hours. She could feel a presence in the room and figured that it was her visitor's eyes was seeing through. Whoever it was walked slowly over to her, traced a finger around her waist as they went to their knees. Korra had never seen herself from this angle before and was fascinated, wondering if her lady was always so swollen and puffy. 

Lips met lips, a tongue darted forward.

Her head snapped upward. She expected to see a red-eyed version of herself ready to ravish her, but instead it was Kya. 

“How's training with Lin going?” said the waterbender, her cocked eyebrow making the question rhetorical. 

“G-great,” grunted Korra as the beads up her ass fell out, hitting the floor one by one and rolling away, leaving an oily trail behind them. 

“Oh, yeah, great!” said Kya. “Sssay, why don't I just unlock your shackles here so you can go get yourself cleaned up. Then we can go have a little talk with Lin about your training. Sound good?” 

“Yeah,” said Korra, suddenly feeling cold and slimy. “Yeah, let's do that.”

XXX

Being chained up in a sweaty dungeon didn't feel as sexy now that she was out of it, Korra had to admit. She'd showered quickly and now followed Kya up a flight of stairs towards Lin Beifong's office. Korra found the sway in the waterbender's hips rather relaxing, to the point where she wanted to rest her head between them and fall asleep. It was being tired that brought Dark Korra around, she reasoned. She needed her rest. 

Kya knocked on the door to the chief's office and didn't wait for an answer before barging in. Lin, who had heard them coming, merely fixed them with a loaded scowl. 

“Just because we know each other doesn't mean you can just walk in here whenever you feel like it!” she snapped. 

“Relax, Lin, I'm here to help,” said Kya. 

“I don't need your help,” said Lin. “Korra, what's the meaning of this?”

Korra turned red, wondering what she'd be stuffed with as a punishment for this. She'd been bad, very bad, and she deserved to... she shook all that nonsense from her mind and composed herself. “I think Kya wants to help train me,” she said. 

Lin's eyes narrowed into slits. “She doesn't want to help, she wants to take over.”

To Korra's astonishment, Kya nodded. “Damn right I do. I don't know what was going on down there, but it clearly wasn't working. We don't have time for things that don't work. Korra's training needs to meet her where she is.”

A familiar kind of sickness boiled up inside Korra. It was airbending allover again, only worse. And how had Kya gotten wind of all this anyway? 

“She needs to learn discipline,” said Lin. 

“You've been trying to teach her not to cum when what she really needs to learn is how to cum,” said Kya, folding her arms while Korra withered and died from sheer embarrassment. How did Kya know? Who had told her? Who else knew? It didn't matter. What Kya said made sense. From now on, she'd go with...

“There's only one way to settle this,” said Lin, her dark stare meeting Kya's blazing one, raising the temperature in the chilly room by several degrees. 

“A duel?” said Kya, letting her handbag slide off her shoulder, pulling down a bit of her tunic along with it to expose a sliver of dark skin. 

“To be decided by the Avatar. Winner gets to train her,” said Lin. 

Both women looked at Korra, who found her poor, abused lady was stirring once more. She nodded dumbly, which was all the two women needed to begin. Korra stood with her back against the door, leaving them the space. 

Kya was out of her clothes so fast Korra wasn't sure she'd been wearing them to begin with. She'd always thought Kya to be pretty for an older woman, but free of her stylish blue tunic she was among the tastiest looking ladies the Avatar had ever laid eyes on. That she liked to sunbathe in the nude was readily apparent, as was the fact she'd keeping herself fit. 

Lin eyed her up and down, nodded her approval before unbuttoning her over shirt. She pulled the white strap top she wore underneath above her head, taking her time with a slow reveal. Kya's impatience moved though her like an electric current, engaging every muscle in her long, lithe body. She met a half-dressed Lin on top of her desk and finished stripping the woman, throwing her trousers across the room, nearly hitting Korra. 

The Avatar watched them wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Lin was on her back, her arms and legs around her opponent, keeping their bodies together while their tongues fought inside each other's mouths. Somehow Kya slipped free, flowing down Lin's body like a river, kissing and cupping each breast, rolling her face in the line between neck and navel. “Oh, Lin. What were you up to before we came in?” she said, nuzzling the chief's slit.

Korra moved as discretely as she could to a spot where she could see Kya's tongue in action. The waterbender licked the chief's pussy like it was ice cream on a hot day, relishing every crevice and fold. Lin's face was scrunched up tight as if in pain, her knuckles bone white. She'd broken out in a sweat and was shivering all over. Eventually, Kya sat up. What Korra at first thought was a move to prolong the contest was instead the start of the coup de grace. Kya lewdly wiped her glistening lips and chin with two fingers, then stuck them in her mouth to suck them clean and wet them anew. She slipped the fingers into Lin and played her like a lute, bouncing her along the edge of a crashing orgasm before tossing her over. 

Lin's back arched and she held her clenched fists to her face, all while Kya wiggled her fingers and gently cooed to her. Korra would have fallen on all fours and barked had the woman asked just then, but she shook herself out of it. Finally, Lin was left to lie flat on her back and catch her breath. Kya cleaned her fingers in her mouth before hopping off the desk. 

“Uh, Kya wins,” said Korra, dumbly. “Right?”

Lin raised her hand to concede, putting a bounce in Kya's step as she put her clothes back on. “Let's go, Korra. Lin, if you want a rematch, you know where to find me!”

Casting one last glance back at the beaten Beifong as she was led out of the room by her new teacher, Korra could only hope her new training routine would begin after a long nap.


	5. Chapter 5

The cove on the western side of Air Temple Island was its best-kept secret; nearly impossible to see from the shipping lanes, rarely glimpsed by fishing and pleasure boats due to dangerous shoals, and hidden from the air by a limestone overhang, those who had discovered all followed an informal code of silence, and kept their visits rare. In many ways, it reminded Avatar Korra of the spirit world. 

The spot Kya picked out for them was a flat rock, tucked just far enough under the overhang to give them a balance between privacy and sunlight. They lay on a blanket woven out of sky bison fur. The material was soft as any silk and drank up the sun's rays without becoming too warm. Wonderful as the blanket was, Kya's body was better, making Korra forget about all her troubles, even for a few hours. 

The Avatar wasn't the only one exploring a new body. Kya paid careful attention to every inch of her, licking what she didn't kiss, squeezing everything. Their entanglement bordered on lovemaking, but Korra felt more like a pro-bender being sized up by a scout, one who not only forgave her faults but found opportunities in them. She felt like her old self again, until she remembered she was only clay in Kya's hands. The waterbender could make her cum anytime she liked, for as long as she liked, as hard as she liked; she could turn Korra into a wet puddle and leave her to dry up in the sun if she wished. 

Finally, Kya knelt between her legs, took Korra's hand and placed it on her thigh. “Well? What do you think?” 

Korra realized they hadn't spoken a single word since coming here, that their bodies had done all the talking. “About what?”

“Me. My body. What do you think of it?”

The woman's sunkissed skin bore the weight and lines of years and many experiences, highlighting the life and vigor held within. Korra smiled and licked her lips. “Can't you tell?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Korra swallowed a lump in her throat, the request seemed horribly intimate for a little roll in the sun.

“It's nice. You're nice. Like, really nice,” she said.

Kya rolled her eyes playfully and stroked the inside of Korra's thighs. “Well, I think you're nice, too,” she said, her voice having gone down an octave. “I've wanted you like this since the day you came to this island.”

“Oh?” said Korra, not sure how to take that. 

“Yeah,” Kya said, her eyes half-lidded as she leaned over. “In fact, you're who I like to think about when I want to cum.” She took Korra's hand, slipped her finger into her mouth and sucked it, demonstrating what her lips and tongue were capable of. “See, I paid you a sexy compliment. Felt nice, didn't it? You try.”

Korra's mouth ran dry. A sexy compliment? She looked to the shadow under Kya's belly for inspiration, her eyes slowly rising to linger between her breasts. “You're... hot. Like, really hot. I didn't think you'd be so, so sexy, you know?”

This time Kya's rolling eyes were less than playful, but her smile was still genuine. “Thank you, Korra. It feels good because I can tell you mean it.”

“I do,” said Korra. “I want to keep doing stuff with you, but... shouldn't I be training?”

Kya's laugh was drowned under the crashing of a big wave below them. Some of the spray landed on their rock, but a wave of Kya's hand returned it to the sea. 

“I have been training you. Lin was teaching you to deny your pleasure, I'm showing you how to embrace it, how to use it to make someone else feel good. That's what this is all about. Now, throw away those inhibitions. It's just me and you here, no one else. Do what feels good, say what feels good. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I think I got it.”

Kya fell over her like a warm rain, her hands chasing tingles across Korra's skin while her lips came down like lightning, hot and scorching. It felt good to be caught under such weather and she wanted to return the feeling. The waterbender was a pliable partner, easily letting Korra roll her onto her back where she could better receive. Korra liked the woman's neck best, but wanted to save it, kissing her way over lighter skin, settling between her warm breasts. She nuzzled them, licked her way to the center, teased the nipples between her teeth. 

“Mmm, you like my tits, do you?” said Kya, pushing Korra's hair from her eyes. 

It took Korra a second to realize she'd been lobbed a slow one. “Yeah,” she said. “They're amazing. So soft and bouncy, especially for an older woman...”

The silver waterbender's flat expression held Korra in its cold regard for an age before softening. “Korra, honey, you're so sweet and dumb,” said the older woman, tussling her hair. “My tits have aged like fine wine, it's true, but I'm wondering if they're your real passion here?”

Korra held both breasts in her hands, stared into the hard, wet nipples as if they were eyes. She let them go, sliding down the length of Kya's body, feeling the dark, course hair between her legs. Kya remained propped on her elbows, watching Korra with a skeptical eye. The Avatar took this as a challenge and limbered up her tongue before diving in. This was more like it, Korra thought, until her teacher cleared her throat. 

“Do you like ice cream, Korra?” she said, still resting on her elbows. 

“Who doesn't?” she said, remembering the evening she'd first tasted the stuff. She'd been riding around with the others in search of Equalists, not finding any, when somehow they got on the topic of frozen junk food. They'd all thought Korra an expert on such things, and had been shocked to learn she'd never eaten ice cream or even shaved ice. Her first cone had been vanilla flavored, a choice every one seemed mildly disappointed in, though she'd never learned why. 

“You don't lick it to make the ice cream feel good, do you?”

Korra thought about it for a moment. “I guess not,” she said, thinking ice cream probably hated being eaten to begin with and didn't care much about the method used to devour it. Unless... ice cream wanted to be eaten? 

“Eat my pussy like you'd eat an ice cream. Your favorite flavor. Take your time, I won't melt.”

Korra dove right back in, imagining the wetter spots were dripping cream and that she had to lick them first to keep them from dribbling down the cone and onto her hand. After a nice, tasty ring around the bottom she licked off the top, her lips coming into play, wearing the cream down. She noted Kya's breathing was getting heavier and spent more time licking and sucking the top of the ice cream, letting it drip and run down over her chin. 

She felt Kya's hands on top of her head. In between licks, she did other things with her tongue, pushing on spots she liked, careful not to knock the cream off its cone. The ice cream had lost its rough look, was now sleek and smooth from her tongue's constant attention. The lower it got to the cone, the more her lips came into play. She wanted to dip her mouth lower, to take a bite from the cone, but didn't dare. Instead, she kept licking, using her tongue as a scoop until Kya came. 

It was short and sweet, like actual ice cream, and it left the waterbender sighing in content as a sliver of sunlight crept over the bison fur mat. 

“Did... was that...”

“Well, you got me off,” said Kya. “Still, I couldn't help but feel like you were holding back.”

Wiping her mouth clean, Korra sat up into the lotus position and sighed. “I don't know. Okay, you're right, but I just don't know how to cut loose, or whatever I'm supposed to do.”

Kya sat up and shook her body loose before pondering her lapsed pupil. “I've got an idea,” she said, smiling. “Masturbate for me.”

“What?”

“Touch yourself. Show me how you do you. It'll be hot, trust me.”

Even though Korra trusted her mentor, an overwhelming sense of self-consciousness came over her, turning her neck and face beet red. “You... you want to watch me... do myself?” She had to have heard Kya wrong, or misunderstood something. 

“Don't tell me you don't masturbate?” said Kya. “Come on, Korra...”

“I do!” Korra shouted. The admission broke a barrier in her and she leaned back, spread her legs, and stuck two fingers in her mouth to slicken them. Her pussy felt cold, numb, yet still she went about the motions she knew would eventually gratify her. She kept her eyes half open as she made slow, wet circles with her fingers, the naked woman in front of her being a natural choice for a visual aid. While there was nothing but tenderness and safety in the sea-gray gaze watching her, Korra couldn't bear the scrutiny and had to shut her eyes. 

She imagined herself in Asami's bed, the scent of the woman filling her mouth and nose. She tried to remember their last good tangle and could only think of the pictures Kuvira had sent and how tasty Asami had looked in them. Korra imagined being the ropes around her arms and legs, gently biting into the soft flesh around her middle, looping around her breasts and squeezing them, threading between her legs... she could feel something building inside her, a tension that rose with each slippery stroke. Now the ropes were around her, being pulled tight. She imagined Kuvira standing over her, slowly tightening her bonds, seeing how much she could take. 

“Uh, good effort!” said Kya. “Try watching me for a second, it'll loosen things up.”

She watched Kya shift her weight to her left so the sun held her in its warmth. She laid her fingers over her womanhood, pulling her hand up the length of her body, admiring it with her eyes and sense of touch. Her breasts seem to bounce on their own accord as they were fondled and teased. When she slipped her fingers in her mouth it wasn't merely to wet them, she genuinely seemed to enjoy the taste and feel of herself. Eyes focused, lips parted, she used her wet fingers to tease her own pussy. She pulled in a very real breath when she began to press and draw circles, all while her free hand snuck in to gently, and not so gently, pinch her nipples. 

Korra thought this would be the limit of the demonstration, but Kya had no plans for slowing down. A pink, stiff nipple abused by fingers found itself enveloped between a pair of soft lips, its twin was gently pinched and rolled by a set of teeth. When she brought her fingers to her mouth again it was to first lick them clean before changing positions. With her butt in the air and her face pressed against the bison fur mat, she used both hands to pleasure herself. She made no effort at all to keep quiet, wallowing in her own bliss as if there were no one else in the world. Finally, she fell onto her side, her hands working desperately to extend the orgasm she'd induced. 

When it was done, they looked at each other in silence, Korra amazed and aghast, Kya contented and sleepy. “See? Now that's how you fuck yourself,” said Kya, sitting up. 

Horny as she'd ever been, Korra could only think of jumping Kya right there on the bison fur mat. The thought of her doing anything like what she'd just seen wouldn't come, nor could she imagine doing it in front of anyone. With her head resting on her knee, she watched Kya slowly stand up.

“Let's try this,” said Kya, moving to the edge of the rock overlooking the water. 

Watching someone bend in the nude was always interesting. Korra could almost see the element moving through the bender's body, as if they were really one and the same. Whatever Kya was doing, it was thoroughly intriguing. First, she used powerful, sweeping movements to call up the water she needed. Korra saw it was all in Kya's hips, which she still hoped to take a nap on. The water suddenly froze, forming a screen, which Kya spread across the gap in the rock by expanding her lovely arms. What she did next was interesting but not nearly as sexy. The effort was all in her elbows and wrists, with the result being the ice screen turned into several separate sheets of ice, all polished and bent to create serviceable mirrors.

“Ha! I did it!” said Kya. “That's hard to do, you know.”

Korra laughed, despite not liking where this was heading. “Great, now I can see how bad I am at this.”

Her mentor smiled wryly and flicked a bit of water at her. “These should last a while, if I did them right,” she said. “I'm gonna head up to the temple for a bit. I'll come back with lunch and see how you're doing.”

“What exactly will I be doing?” said Korra. 

“Loving yourself. Making yourself cum. You've earned it. Sure, you're going through a rough patch, but you're still Avatar Korra. You beat the Equalists, saved the world from ten-thousand years of darkness, need I go on?”

Korra saw herself in the ice mirrors as the waterbender's words landed on her ears. She didn't recognize herself and had to turn away, to the rocks. “You're right,” she said, doubting it. “I'll do my best.”

She fussed getting into position, wasting time while watching Kya dress. When her teacher was gone, she faced away from the mirrors, towards the stone, and dipped her hand between her legs. Five minutes in, she cussed herself out. There were bad teachers, sure, but there were also bad students, and she'd come far enough along to know when she was the problem. Korra spun on her butt to face her reflections. Though they neither flattered nor offered insult, Korra loathed them anyway. She was sexy by anyone's standards but her own, and knowing that made her angry. 

It also gave her an idea. 

“Okay,” she said in a low voice, speaking to her reflections. “You wanna slack off? Well, it's time you got whipped into shape.”

She watched her own fingers slide between her legs, gently parting the folds of her womanhood. Remembering Kya, she drew her hand up the length of her body. No erotic tingles followed, only a slightly uncomfortable wetness from her fingers. She licked her digits clean, took them into her mouth and in the mirrors watched herself suck on them. Kya had looked as if she might cum from sucking her fingers, but Korra felt nothing beyond embarrassment. 

A deep, centering breath. She was the Avatar, she was Korra, she could beat this. The lesson was to love herself, to do what felt good. She lay on her back, forgot about the mirrors, and went to town. Circles, strokes, hard squeezes, she did what felt best and ignored the pain in her wrist. She let out a ragged breath when she felt an orgasm starting to build. “Yes,” she hissed. “Yes, you like that. That's good, right there, yeah...”

This felt good, she could do this. She was a simple woman of simple pleasures, she didn't need compliments or metal beads or anything else. She was naked, she was alone, she was primal. She'd cum and cum and whoever was next better have a change of underwear. Feeling triumphant as she built towards a thundering orgasm she lifted her head, wanting to see herself cum. 

Half a dozen Korras looked back at her through red eyes. Each had a different haircut, each was masturbating in a different way, all of them taunting the real Korra. Only the one directly in front of her matched her current position. It was laughing, fingering itself with wild abandon while it sat with its legs splayed. 

“Who are you?” she said. “What does this mean?”

The reflection on the far left was sticking beads in one end while beads fell out of the other. The next was riding a stone phallus it had bent from out of the cliff, another was using waterbending the same way, riding a churning ball. A third was enthralled by her own breasts, squeezing them together and licking the protruding nipples. 

The one in the center stopped masturbating, using its glistening fingers to call Korra closer. Feeling adrift, Korra came forward on her hands and knees, much to the reflection's delight. It spread its legs wide, showed Korra her most intimate self, invited her to pleasure it. Korra stuck out her tongue, wondered what she'd taste like. Sea ice, probably...

Her dark reflection vanished the instant her tongue stuck to the ice, leaving her to face only her stupid, stupid self. She tried to pull away gently, saw she'd lose half her taste buds if she continued. A tap of her finger liquefied the entire mirror. She must have put more oomph into the bend than she'd realized, for the others all came down as well. 

When Kya found her, she was sitting on the sky bison fur mat with her head between her knees. 

“From the looks of things, I'd say you either didn't do very well, or you knocked it out of the arena,” said Kya. 

Korra raised her eyes but kept her head down. “I don't think I can face Kuvira again,” she said into her arms as Kya sat down beside her. She told her mentor about the reflections, about the hallucinations. “I don't know what it means. I've seen weird stuff before, but nothing like this.”

Kya rubbed her back in slow, comforting circles. She'd brought sandwiches, wrapped in paper. “Does my mom know about this?” said Kya.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Korra. The months she'd spent with Kya's mother learning to walk again had been some of the most intense in her life, emotionally and physically. She and the old healer had become close in the way few people could, Katara having seen Korra at her absolute lowest and being the one to help her climb back up. Still, she'd not told the healer everything. Granted, her visions had been little more than flickering shadows then, only taking form when she finally left the south. 

Kya scratched the back of the Avatar's neck, handed her a wrapped sandwich. “Korra, honey, you still need healing. Kuvira or not, we need to get you to the South Pole.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger sat in a giant, stuffed chair sipping hot tea, her bare feet resting high on a stool. The place was high-class, given it was little more than some kind of popup military compound set just outside some Earth Kingdom city whose name she couldn't remember. 

Kneeling in front of her, naked save for a few strategically placed leather straps and ropes, were two women, one she recognized and one she didn't. Both were licking and sucking on her feet like it might make her cum. Fat chance, she wasn't a foot woman and never had been. Fortunately for the pair, it wasn't her they had to please, it was the woman standing behind them, the Great Uniter herself, if Ginger wasn't mistaken. 

That she'd been roped into some kind of bet or contest was all Ginger could really say about her situation, though the mover camera set up to catch all the action left her feeling suspicious. She was too big a star for the dirty movers that were secretly so popular in the cities, but as long as the camera only showed her feet she supposed it was all fine and dandy.

“You should step it up a bit, Su. Asami has it over you on enthusiasm,” said Kuvira. 

This drew a dirty from the silver fox, Suyin, while the other one, the raven-haired beauty, didn't so much as bat one of her lovely eyelashes and kept sucking on Ginger's big toe. She wanted to win and was going to town, despite clearly never having given a footjob before in her life. But, if Ginger had to be the judge, she thought the older chick was better. Something about the desperation in the way she worked her tongue between the toes and got her hands involved. 

“So, what's the grand prize for winnin' this?” Ginger said, bored out of her mind. 

It took the room a second to realize she'd spoken, they were so engrossed in whatever game they were playing. 

“This is to see who gets the advantage in the next contest,” said Kuvira. She was dressed to the nines in some kind of military uniform. She even carried a riding crop, though Ginger hadn't seen any ostrich-horses around, just satomobiles, tanks, and mecha-suits. “The final winner will then be freed from their other obligations.”

Ginger looked between the two women worshiping her feet with their lips and tongues and had to wonder just what these other obligations were to get them into something like this. That neither was into feet and found this deeply humiliating was clear. She'd surmised that the pair were friends on some level, though not close. The older one, Su, had a strong tie to this Kuvira person, but other one, Asami, didn't. 

“And what is it you want me to do for you, exactly?” said Ginger. “Besides, you know, this?”

Kuvira smiled darkly, watching her two... captives? Slaves? People who'd clearly lost some sort of bet, at any rate, continue to shine the mover star's feet. 

“Two things. One, I'm hoping you'll see what I'm doing here is for the good of humanity and that you'll use your celebrity status to further the cause. Second, I expect the Avatar will challenge me to a rematch, so I'm building a stable of people she'll have to get through if she wants the opportunity. I want you to be one of them.”

“What's wrong, Kuvira, afraid you won't be able to catch her flatfooted again? Afraid you won't be able to cheat?” said Suyin, her tongue coming off a long pass from Ginger's heel to her toes.

“I didn't cheat and you know it,” said Kuvira, slapping Suyin hard on the rump with the riding crop. “That's why you're here licking feet for my enjoyment, remember?”

Suyin's hateful glare startled Ginger, made her think she'd lose a toe if things didn't calm down. Suyin seemed to swallow something, her pride maybe, and went back to sucking a spot on the bottom of Ginger's foot, below the toes. It sent a jolt of pleasure up her leg and into her hips, she squeaked. 

“Good work, Su, you're really catching up. Asami, don't fall behind. You'll need to think outside the box to beat her.”

Asami took the advice to heart, began sucking each of Ginger's toes in turn as if they were cocks. It felt good, but not as good as what Suyin was doing. The woman clearly knew something about pressure points, and was hitting them with her hands and mouth in a way Ginger had never experienced before. She cupped Ginger's heel, massaged it with her thumbs while working the rest with her mouth, sucking certain spots and nibbling others, sending waves of delicious sensation all through her body. 

The silver fox had been holding back.

Ginger set her tea down and settled deeper into her chair, letting the dueling foot-jobs she was getting overwhelm her. Feet, who'd have known? She'd have to try this again in other, less bizarre circumstances, but she supposed it was fun to watch the two women duke it out over her. Asami was getting desperate, trying things that didn't feel, or look, particularly sensual, meanwhile Su was really ramping things up. Ginger noticed her hand drifting towards the band of her tight, light-orange skirt, but she stopped herself. She wasn't being paid that much, yet. 

It wouldn't matter, she soon realized, as Suyin finally hit the nerves she'd been looking for and began kneading them with her fingers, sucking them with her lips. Ginger felt like she'd stepped on an electric wire and let out a gasp. Suyin now had both her feet, had found the sweet spot Asami had struggled to uncover. 

“Suyin with the steal,” said Kuvira. “Let's see if she can finish it.”

Asami sat back on her haunches, indignant and disappointed. There was no apology on Suyin's face, however, as she brought Ginger's feet together and went for the big finish, worshiping every inch of them until finally...

It took Ginger a second to realize she'd cum. She looked down at her glistening feet, her breath ragged. Amazing.

“And we have a winner,” said Kuvira. “Su gets the advantage.”

“I don't need it,” said Suyin, looking Asami up and down. “I just didn't want her to have it. Let's get it over with.”

A mousy-looking girl who'd been standing quietly in the shadows was told by Kuvira to “do the thing,” which apparently met toweling off Ginger's feet while the Great Uniter went into another room. She returned pushing a wide, circular divan covered in green felt with gold trim. Meanwhile, Suyin and Asami faced each other down with sultry stares while removing the web of straps and ropes they'd been wearing. 

“You know it's better if I'm the one that gets to leave, right?” said Asami. “You know what she's making me build?”

“I'm the one she's testing them on, so yes,” said Suyin, her eyes completely focused on her opponent. 

They stood opposite each other with the divan in between them. Kuvira fitted them both with black leather collars, each with a steel ring. She then hitched a short chain to each collar, forcing the two women to kneel on the divan and use each other for balance, their faces inches apart. 

“Have at it. I'll call the winner. Su, if you want that advantage just say so.”

The Great Uniter invited Ginger to join her on a loveseat while the two women began having sex. The chain holding them face-to-face made it awkward for them at first. Ginger thought that might be the point, to see if they'd fall off, but the two soon embraced the forced intimacy, their lips and tongues wrestling to decide which direction their bodies took. Ginger wondered if they could still taste her feet in their mouths as they went at each other, their hands greedy for each other's flesh. 

“I'm glad we're doing this,” said Kuvira, nudging Ginger's leg with her own. “I've had them both, you see, and I can't decide who's better.”

“Oh,” said Ginger, who also wondered which woman might be better in the sack. The silver fox was clearly the queen of footjobs, but the raven-haired girl hadn't been bad either. She was holding her own rather well, Ginger thought. She knew the older chick liked her butt squeezed and she was exploiting that hard, making her opponent shiver. It was soon obvious that Suyin was in trouble. She wanted to get at her opponent's tits, which bounced like juicy little plumbs, but the chain made anything like that hard to pull off. 

“Which one do you thinks gonna win?” she said.

Asami had her knee between Suyin's legs, was holding her buttocks tight and using them for leverage. Both women were dripping wet and there was a smell in the air that made Ginger's toes wiggle. Kuvira slid her arm over the mover star's shoulders. “I really don't know. Suyin has experience, but Asami is a natural. Suyin's got an advantage if she wants it, but her pride often gets in her way.”

This remark drew a scowl from Suyin, who'd been biting her lip to keep from cumming on Asami's thigh. 

“She's almost there,” said Ginger, feeling her hair being played with. Normally, she'd find these moves incredibly tired, but being they were from the leader of an entire continent made them feel smoother. 

“Don't count her out just yet,” said Kuvira. “She can cum quite a bit before she's finished, believe me.”

Ginger watched as this proved to be true. Suyin hugged her partner tight when she finally came, keeping her upright as her eager hips rocked against Asami's thigh. Ginger thought she was a goner as she kept cumming, but by the end she'd worked herself into a place where she could easily reach between the other woman's legs. Still in the throes of a series of orgasms, Suyin began her own assault. Ginger knew the other girl was in trouble right away when her eyes fluttered. She'd been too eager, too unprepared for the sudden sensations from Suyin's expert fingers. 

It was getting hard to sit still, watching all this. Ginger felt her side press against Kuvira's, felt her shoulder get a little squeeze. She wondered how that riding crop felt against a rump. Now the silver fox was giving as good as she got, quickly bringing Asami up to where she needed her to be, right about to cum. 

“See?” said Kuvira, into Ginger's ear. “That's the Avatar's girlfriend, she's basically been starved. You wouldn't believe how much I got her to cum when I had her.”

It was Asami's turn to cast a dark look their way, but the scorn only confirmed Kuvira's truth. She hid her face in Suyin's shoulder; both now gripped each other tight, one riding the other's thigh, her fingers working to give as good as she got. Ginger licked her lips, let herself slide deeper into Kuvira. 

“This is gettin' me hot,” she said. “You gonna take care of me later?”

“I take it then we have a deal?” said Kuvira. 

“Yeah, we got a deal,” said Ginger, excited that she'd finally get to be with a world leader, a real one. 

Ginger was soaking wet by the time Suyin held out her free hand. “Alright, I'll take the advantage. Give it to me!” she said.

With a wide grin on her face, Kuvira got up and went to a footlocker from which she pulled a big, silver dildo. She touched the switch at the bottom and it vibrated. “Here you go, Su, a little assistance. Your hips must be getting sore.”

“Shut up, Kuvira,” said Suyin. “Once I find out your secret, you'll wish you'd been born male.”

The look on Kuvira's face made it clear that she'd like nothing more than to stuff the humming dildo straight up the sassy woman's butt, but instead she held it between their lips, let each suck on it before handing it off to Su. 

“Su, please... the things she's having me build, they're unnatural, they're...

She was cut off by the dildo sliding into her, stretching her out with its girth and shaking her inner fibers to pieces with its intense buzzing. She tried to mount a counter-offensive, but this Suyin was no lout and didn't rely on the dildo to do all the work. Asami was finished. Once her orgasm hit, it was all she could do to not fall off the divan. Her opponent guided her down, crawled on top of her and somewhat awkwardly finished the job, leaving them both a sweaty, heaving pile. 

Ginger felt Kuvira's hand on her bare leg, realized she'd soaked through her panties watching all of this. 

“I think we have a winner,” said Kuvira, standing up. “Ginger, let's go. We've got contracts to talk about. These two can clean themselves up and show themselves out. Asami, you've got the afternoon off, but by the end of tomorrow I want a report on Phase I. Understood?”

Suyin had unhooked her collar, left it attached to the now comatose Asami Sato, who still had a dildo buzzing merrily inside her. She cast one final dirty look at the Great Uniter before leaving. Ginger had no idea what she'd walked into, but was looking forward to more of it. 

XXX

Maybe, just maybe, things had gotten a little out of hand down in the station's basement, thought Lin as she considered her latest project. 

It was a modified carpenter's horse, the center beam rounded and made from polished steel. Lin had it hooked up to a small battery and with the flip of a switch she could send a mild to moderate electric current through the beam, just powerful enough to make someone flinch... or squeal. It fit right in with the other items being stored in the cell: Whips, chains, manacles, collars, muzzles, beads, and dildos. All items from Lin's collection at home. Kya was enjoying all of them, though she wouldn't admit it, yet. 

The waterbender straddled the steel beam, her naked womanhood unforgivably wet as the weight of her body pressed down. The chains holding her arms above her head were for balance, and she needed them desperately now that she was exhausted. 

Lin liked watching the woman sweat, watching her hair become looser and more disheveled the longer her time down here wore on. Lin relished the memory of how cocky she'd been earlier that morning when she'd barged into the station, demanding to see the chief of police. She wasn't so cocky now.

“What's Katara going to do for her that she hasn't done already?” said Lin. 

Kya lifted her head, her eyes hazy. “If I knew, I'd have done it myself,” she said. 

She needed water. She'd get it, but not before... The switch being flipped sounded like an explosion in the small, hot space. Kya's body was jolted, the muscles around her hips and thighs twitched and she gritted her teeth until the switch flipped again. She'd almost cum, Lin was sure of it. She picked up the mug of water, held it just far enough away from the waterbender's lips so she'd have to squirm and slide her wet pussy across the hard bar before she could so much as smell it. She let Kya drink until she heard her gulping then pulled the mug away. 

“What's the plan for when she comes back? Is she meeting us here, is she going to challenge Kuvira on her own?”

Kya licked the moisture from her lips. Water dripped from her chin and her body glistened with sweat. Lin had thought for sure she'd have melted long before now, bellowed the safe word at the top of her lungs, but so far she had taken everything given and wanted more. “She took off on one of the sky bison before we could figure out the details,” she said evenly. “I say we give it a week and see how she's doing.”

Lin put the water mug back on its stand beside a wooden chest. She opened the box and considered her options. Nothing double-sided. Too soon for bumps and ridges. There, a nice long metal one with a pronounced curve, just what the doctor ordered. Lin held up the long phallus, let Kya get a good look at it before applying the lubricant, a heavy, scentless oil ordered special from the southern Earth Kingdom. 

“A whole week,” she said, walking slowly behind her captive, quietly thrilled at how her pretty gray eyes bulged at the sight of what was coming for her. “Plenty of time for Kuvira to prepare, wouldn't you say?”

She stood behind Kya, admiring the slope of her back and the way her butt hugged the steel bar. “It might be two weeks, or a month. She needs what she needs, Lin,” said Kya. “S-sorry, chief.”

Sorry wasn't going to cut it. With a subtle bit of bending, she pulled the waterbender's chains lifting her upward a few inches. She found the tight pucker with her fingers, used them to guide the long, curved dildo, sliding it in nice and deep. She could hear Kya gritting her teeth as she took the length of it in grunting silence. She'd be squealing soon enough.

“I received a telegram from Suyin this morning,” said Lin. She waited, hoping the waterbender would be so foolish as to speak. “It seems she's escaped Kuvira's clutches and is coming to Republic City.”

“It'll be good to see her again,” said Kya, her voice strained. “Have you two patched things up?”

It wasn't the question, but the tone in which it was asked that sent Lin to the wooden chest to look for another tool. She spotted it right away. What it lacked in length it made up for in girth, its conical shape belied how wide it was. She wouldn't need much lubricant, her subject was actually dripping. 

“She also said Kuvira is preparing for her rematch with the Avatar.”

Lin stood close to the waterbender, enjoying how tightly her eyes tracked the thick, oily dildo. Another subtle bend to lift her, a little teasing, and... 

Kya cried out as she was stretched to her limit. The chief slipped an arm around her hips to hold her steady as she wiggled on the bar, her womanhood struggling to accept the massive intrusion. There was a squishing sound, a sharp cry, and finally it was in. 

“P-preparing h-how?” said Kya, her body undulating as her nerves smoldered. 

“I'm sure Su will elaborate when she gets here,” said Lin, slowly walking over the heavy switch on the wall. She could hear the little free spirit tensing, trying to prepare for what was to come. She turned a dial beside the switch, slowly so Kya could see her do it. “If I were Kuvira, I'd press my advantage as the previous winner and line up a stable of seconds. Then I'd...”

She was struck by the expression on Kya's face, one part panic, one part starving anticipation. Lin hadn't heard the safe word, and so she flipped the switch. 

“N-no!” Kya cried, her body shaking like a fish on a line. Lin watched her dance, amazed. Kya had always come off to her as a bit of a cream-puff, a wishy-washy free spirit who likely couldn't handle much grit. That she was starved for discipline wasn't much of a surprise, really. Lin dialed down the voltage, finally smiling when she saw her captive grinding her little glazed pussy against the electrified bar, howling as she came. 

When it was over, Lin let Kya hang from the ceiling for a few minutes before removing the dildos. It would be Kya's job to clean them when she was ready... a job she'd best do well if she knew what was good for her. Then again, her messing it up might be more fun in the long run. She unhooked the waterbender from the ceiling, let her fall into her arms and held her while her wobbly legs regained what strength they could. Ultimately, Kya had to be lowered to the cement floor where she lay cold in her own fluids. 

“I've got to get back to work. Clean up in here when you're done lying in your own filth,” said Lin, toweling herself down before donning her uniform. Kya remained on the floor, half conscious. “I'll be free this evening, after nine, if you want,” she added before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

A steep wind blasted the granite walls of the White Lotus compound, spilling over into the courtyards and walkways where it yawned and howled. The sound was familiar to Avatar Korra, who'd spent much of her life tuning it out while trying to meditate. Perhaps airbending would have come easier to her had she listened better. 

“I like your new haircut,” said Katara as she entered the sitting room, snapping Korra from her window gazing. 

“Oh, thanks,” she said. “I figured, new me, new look.” 

They hadn't spoken openly about Korra's little problem, a letter from Kya had spared her that much. All the healer had said was for Korra to make herself at home, freshen up, and meet her outside the mediation cells when she was ready. She hadn't been sure what to make of the twinkle in the old woman's eye. 

“An outward change can reflect an inner one,” said Katara, her eyes dancing strangely around Korra as if she didn't want to look directly at her. “Come, we're running late.”

She followed the old healer into one of the meditation rooms. It was set up for a guided session, the middle of the room taken up by a raised platform bearing two cushions and an incense pot. Korra used her firebending to light the incense and took her seat opposite Katara. The old woman's joints cracked and popped as she sat down, groaning affably about getting old. 

“Katara, no offense, but... I think I'm going to need more than meditation. I don't know what Kya told you, but...”

“We won't be meditating,” said Katara, waving her bony hand. “We're going into the Spirit World.”

“The Spirit World?” Korra said. Now this was more like it. No doubt there was some spirit spring or spirit oasis she could splash around in for a bit and come out healed, strong and sure of herself like she'd been before. 

“A special part of the Spirit World, yes,” said Katara, closing her eyes and bidding Korra to scoot closer until their knees touched. “You'll be able to use your bending.”

“Wow, really? I didn't know that was possible. Uh, is there some reason I'd want to?”

“Hmm, maybe,” said Katara, smiling oddly as she bid Korra to scoot closer until their knees touched. Her watery eyes were suddenly hard as ice. “What's the first rule of the Spirit World?”

“Keep a positive attitude and expect the unexpected,” said Korra, reciting the mantra of most practiced Spirit World travelers. 

“Good, yes,” said Katara. “There's another rule for where we're going. It goes, what happens in the Spirit World stays in the Spirit World. You'll take your healing and spiritual growth back with you on your return, but there won't be any need to talk about what happened there here in the physical world. Do you understand?”

Korra kept up her expression of vacant optimism. Her voice was positive but flat when she spoke. “Yes, of course,” she said. “But, why shouldn't I be able to talk about it after?”

The healer's warm, wrinkled face was suddenly stern. “Because it's going to get weird.”

Korra nodded sagely. She'd been to the Spirit World before, had found it beyond strange, and didn't see how it could get any weirder. “I understand,” she said, closing her eyes and opening her chakras. “I'm ready.”

They sat silently for what felt like several hours, but in truth could not have been more than fifteen minutes. When Korra opened her eyes she was far from where she'd been, both in seeming distance and in character. A field of wildflowers like none she'd ever seen spread out before her, a sea of color beneath a sky that seemed to represent the very concept of the color blue. She stood up, felt the wind through her clothes, blue bottoms of silk with a spiderweb-white top, bedroom clothes that were perfect for a warm, dream climate.

She spun around to both take in the beauty of the landscape, stopping instantly when she saw a young woman walking barefoot towards her down a dirt path. She wore a short, silken screen of a tunic, and nothing else. Though her smile was bright as the sun, her twinkling blue eyes did more to express her soul than any twist of cheek or lip ever could. Loose flower petals, caught in the breeze, landed in her flowing brown hair as she stopped in front of a dumbstruck Avatar.

“I know, right?” she said, looking down at herself, twisting her hips this way and that, giving Korra an eyeful of everything. “To be completely honest, I don't think I was ever quite this hot. This place has a way of highlighting our highlights, if you know what I mean.”

Korra looked down at herself. Her clothes were more a representation of attire that anything concrete, but her abs were certainly real, as was the glow in her skin. Even her scars looked good. Fascinating as her spirit-body was, she had a hard time taking her eyes off Katara's. She could barely remember the old woman she'd grown up with, and wondered if this was how she'd think of Katara from now on; light on her feet, bursting with life, a field of wildflowers given human shape. 

Katara was inches away from her now, her presence saying everything words couldn't. They came together like raindrops in a storm. On the ground, in the flowers, their clothes came away easy as mist under a burning sun, their hands and lips found each other's flesh in abundance. For the Avatar, it was as if the sky and flowers had rolled together, mixing with flesh and heat to form a world of peace and bliss. She had no idea what Katara had done to make her cum, only that it felt amazing and that she was safe in the woman's arms. 

When her body was her own once more, and the sun, sky, and land were separate again, she found herself on her back, staring up into Katara's face, her lovely cheeks flushed red with sex. It was a moment that lasted forever, until it gently ended.

“Am.. am I healed now or... ?” 

Katara burst out laughing. Inches from Korra's face, her mirth was palpable, flowing through the Avatar's body like a happy stream. The old woman had spoken true, this part of the Spirit World really did highlight a person's highlights. The woman on top of her was Katara in every way, only her bright spots were brighter, her shades... shadier. Small wonder no one talked about their adventures in the Spirit World, Korra thought, words couldn't do it justice.

“No, that was just for fun,” said Katara, scrambling to her feet. “Come on, there's someone I want you to meet.”

She pulled Korra up. They dressed in the span of a thought while running down the path towards a knoll blanketed in flowers, scaring up spirit bees and butterflies as they went. On the other side of the knoll, the sea of blooms flowed between a vast archipelago of moss-covered boulders. Katara took her by the hand and led her between the rocks, their moss-carpeted shapes more in line with sculpted furniture than the scrapings of glaciers. 

They stopped at the foot of a boulder the size of a house. Standing atop it was a young woman, her jet black hair done up in a high mound. She wore a tight-fitting green skirt that rode high on her legs; her top was a strip of thin yellow silk across her chest. 

“What took you so long!?” she said, calling down to them. Korra noticed her eyes, cloud-white and unseeing, though the way she held herself made it clear she was keenly aware of her surroundings. 

“Who...”

“You don't recognize her?” said Katara. She was smiling, but there was a soft sadness in her eyes, like rain clouds in the distance. 

Korra stared up at the blind woman who was sitting on the edge of the rock with her legs dangling, making no effort to preserve her modesty. Was she... could she be... 

“Of course she doesn't, we've never met!” said the woman. “Hi, I'm Toph Beifong. We know some of the same people.”

The woman slid off the boulder and landed hard on her bare feet. She was a head shorter than Korra, even with her hair, though her presence was enormous. 

“Uh, hi. I'm Avatar Korra.”

“I figured,” said Toph, sidestepping the Avatar's outstretched hand to gently take her by the waist. She walked a full circle around Korra, her fingers tracing the top of her bottoms. “Katara said you were hot, but damn.”

Pleasantly embarrassed, Korra wondered when Katara had said such a thing. Did she come here often? “I... thank you,” she said. “So, where... are...”

In a practiced step, Toph moved behind Korra, slid her firm hands up her sides and clamped her palms over Korra's breasts, sending a shiver through her spine. “Let me guess, you've got questions. Yes, I'm actually quite old. No, I don't live anywhere near the South Pole. And yes, this is all part of your healing. Katara says you're rubbish in bed because your spirit is all out of whack. Well, we're gonna fix that! Come on!”

The ground they were standing on shot upward, sending them both through the air to land on the boulder. Korra found it topped by a bowl-like depression, overgrown with thick, downy green moss. A perfect natural lounge.

Toph took her by the waist and they went tumbling into the mossy bowl, landing softly as if on a cloud. The earthbender straddled her, started running her hands over ever inch of the Avatar's body. Korra felt frozen, unable to believe the famous Toph Beifong was right there on top of her, that her metalbending hands were so soft and attentive. When she realized she was being 'seen,' she started to feel self-conscious, but the hands... they liked what they saw. 

“Hey, Sugar Queen! Get up here and watch me work!” Toph shouted. 

Korra had no idea how this was to heal her, but was a wise enough Avatar to know when to adopt a neutral jing and let two gorgeous women do what they wished with her. Katara joined them, flying up onto the mossy rock by way of a water spout she pulled from the surrounding vegetation. She stepped lively through the moss and sat behind Korra's head, slipping her knees under the Avatar's shoulders, propping her up. 

“Toph can be a little intense, so just relax and hang on to me,” said Katara.

“Don't scare her,” Toph said, laughing as she kissed and nuzzled along the band of Korra's bottoms. “She's right, though, I am really good. I once made Katara cum with my foot.”

Katara made a soft hissing noise as her hands flowed down Korra's shoulders and over her breasts. “Should... should I be doing anything here?” Korra said, seeing her pajama bottoms were now lying three feet away.

“Yeah, be quiet,” said Toph, feeling Korra up with her face as much as her hands. Korra had just come off the orgasm of her life but already felt her sex flowing again, hot and eager for more. 

“Just relax for now,” said Katara, teasing her nipples to life. “Nothing bad can happen to you here, just let it all flow over and through you.

With dreamlike ease, Toph settled herself between Korra's legs, her blind eyes half open. All of her other senses worked double-time taking Korra's shape, texture, flavor and scent. Her fingers went up and down Korra's body, heating her up, making her flow, getting her ready for what she expected would be a gentle, exploring tongue. What she got instead was a wet thrust straight to her center, sending a sharp lance of ecstasy through her body's core. She gasped and seized Katara's wrists.

“Easy, Toph, take things slow,” Katara said. 

Toph cackled, lifted her face and wiggled her tongue. “There ain't nothing about me that's easy and you know it. Hang on, Avatar, you're in for a ride!”

She dove into Korra, hitting her in the bedrock, liquefying ancient stone, turning into superhot magma that blasted through walls and seeped into old, dry channels. Korra held on tight to Katara's hands as she felt herself coming apart, the woman's gentle cooing keeping her from losing herself completely. Her back arched, painful animal noises were wrung from her throat. The waterbender held her tight, caressed her softly where she needed it most, a gentle counter the pounding she was getting below. 

Korra saw a mountain. Tall and old, capped in white, clear smoke rose from the cracks around its base, the ground for miles around hummed from the deep churning of molten rock. The eruption was inevitable. Forces older than the tides themselves would leave the summit forever reshaped, would remake entirely the plains and valleys for miles around, reset their course for the next million-million years. 

“Careful, Toph, she thinks she's a volcano,” said Katara, her voice little more than a spring rain falling across steaming foothills. 

“She can take it,” said Toph, her lips never leaving Korra's womanhood. She was the source of the magma, the earthbender; no, the earth itself, sending all of its heat and pressure to a single point, melting everything inside and forcing it to come out. 

The eruption was not slow, nor was it gentle. The peak didn't just blow off, it evaporated, became one with the black plume shooting straight and hot into atmosphere as gobs and spumes of orange lava spattered the countryside. The buildup had been slow, the explosion sudden, and now the mountain would take its time in cooling, letting ash fall endlessly across new stone. 

“I said be careful,” Katara scolded. 

“Oh, she's fine, trust me,” said Toph. 

Korra blinked up into Katara's lovely face, saw the concern in her voice was not reflected in her eyes. Down below, Toph rested her head on Korra's stomach, licking her wet chops.

“What happened?” said Korra.

“I just rocked your world, Twinkle Tits,” said Toph, sitting up. “Take a breather, I want Katara next.”

That she'd just been called 'Twinkle Tits' by the world's greatest earthbender was secondary to the fact she couldn't move. Katara slid her easily across the moss and helped her sit against the lip of the bowl, where she regained some control of her fingers and toes. “You'll be alright, just rest and watch,” Katara said.

Toph was resting eagerly on all fours as the waterbender came over to her. The two came together like a river and a dry canyon, one hitting the other hard while being strongly guided on where to flow. Korra had to squint to see the women for the landscape, their lips and hands trading freely in affection and pleasure. 

Korra had no idea what she was supposed to be learning, if anything. Even so, she liked Toph's approach to pleasing her lovers. Already over-eager, she'd rolled Katara onto her back and was on her like a polar bear dog on a bone, deriving as much joy from licking as Katara got from being licked. For her part, Katara took the attention without reservation, throwing her head back and running her hands up and down the length of her own body, giving her breasts hard squeezes whenever the flow was right, driving herself recklessly towards new heights and peaks. 

“Korra!” she cried, reaching out, her face that of a woman joyously drowning. 

Korra oozed over to her, took her by the hands and held her. She could feel the waterbender's energy, all fizzy and churning. When Katara's orgasm hit, her hands were like steel clamps on Korra's wrists. She made no effort whatsoever to stifle her pleasure, her full-throated cries mitigated only by the surrounding moss and stone. 

Toph never let up, enjoying Katara through her orgasm as one might take a dessert. Finally, after the waterbender was left a puddle in Korra's lap, Toph came up from between her partner's legs like a diver breaking the waves. “Ah, Water Tribe girls,” she said, smacking her lips. “Alright, it's my turn! Show me what you got, Avatar!”

Some element to her enthusiasm made Korra completely forget she was doomed to disappoint. She found Toph's small, hard frame a delight, one that welcomed being explored and experienced. Korra felt like a river flowing through gaps and grooves in living bedrock, stone that shifted and sent her places she didn't know she wanted to be. She found Toph was eager to cum and did so easily, holding Korra's head down while she rode her bliss, crying out in the end with what sounded like triumph. 

“Not bad, not bad,” she said, lying on her back with her legs apart, her clothes long vanished. 

Korra had been expecting a far worse review, and was grateful to not be let down so hard. She no longer had any sense of how long she'd been here with these women, both of whom had seemed like strangers at first, even Katara. 

“So, am I...”

“Cured yet? No,” said Toph, crossing one leg over the other into a lounging position. Korra couldn't help but stare. Toph had short, shapely legs. She remembered them wrapping around her. Maybe she should have admired them more. 

Katara stood behind her, fingers gently massaging her scalp, her gentle laughter doing for Korra's spirit what her fingers did for her head. “Take it easy, Korra. Time behaves oddly here, you know that,” she said, stepping slowly away, moving to sit behind Toph.

What didn't behave oddly in the Spirit World, Korra thought, crawling on all fours back to the earthbender, eager to try her again, and again.


	8. Chapter 8

She floated effortlessly on her back in the middle of a glittering pond, a jewel in the center of a rolling meadow. Every molecule of water touching her skin was bliss, cool and warm at the same time, invigorating as it was soothing. She could splash, she could roll, twist, turn, dive, breathe in, breathe out, the water never went down her throat, up her nose, or in her ears, at least never far enough to be a bother. She could swim here forever, she thought...

“Let's play a game,” Toph said.

Her voice came like a clap of thunder, snapping the Avatar back to reality, or a version of it. There was no meadow, no pond, only the mattress of soft moss and Katara, whose body had been the gateway to some other world for who knew how long. She was soft, and warm, and liquid, her mouth...

“Is that one we tried to play last time?” Katara said, turning her wet, kissing lips away from Korra, her water-blue eyes narrowing in both skepticism and excitement. 

“Yeah, but it'll work now,” said Toph, who sat naked as a bird atop a lump of moss. She jumped to her feet and came over. Korra was sorry to lose what she'd had with Katara, but the notion of a game, of a competition, appealed to her. She watched Toph use her earthbending to raise from under the moss a phallus. Korra's jaw dropped, mostly over the level of craftsmanship she saw in the bending. The dick looked just like the real thing, right down to the veins. What really impressed Korra was how smooth and glossy it was, catching the sunlight just so. 

“What's the game?” Korra said, wondering if the stone she saw resembled anyone in real life. 

“It's an earthbending game. I make a dick and ride it for ten minutes. Then it's your turn. Once we've both had a go, you make one and I ride it. Then you go again. We go until somebody cums. You'll see,” said Toph. 

How they would track ten minutes in a place where time was slippery was soon answered by Katara, who pulled from the surrounding moss just enough water to form a tiny bead, which she set upon a patch of sun-baked stone. 

“Ten minutes... or however long it takes to melt,” Katara, said, lounging against the rim of the stone bowl, topless with only a strip of fabric draped over her waist. Korra wanted to dive back into her right away, to be floating in her water, but Toph's challenge stood. 

“Alright, I'm in!” said Korra, not sure how this was going to help her. 

“I made it, so I have to go first,” said Toph. “Watch and learn!”

On her belly, Toph slid up to the stone phallus, her tongue flattening itself against the base and trailing upward. She took the tip into her mouth and salivated over it, coating the shaft. Korra had never been more jealous of a stone and didn't take her eyes away for an instant while Toph's strong legs lowered her over the shaft.

“Reset the clock! I want my full turn!” she shouted. 

Laughing, Katara refroze the ice bead that served as their timer. Toph made no effort to hide how much she was enjoying herself, moaning, groaning, biting her lower lip as she used her legs to pump herself up and down. Korra thought such a rigid thing might be uncomfortable, but saw Toph was using her bending to give it just enough flex at the base to let her slide and grind. As the minutes went by, Toph rode the cock higher, grinding the bulbous tip against her sweet spot, the stone shaft glistened in the sunlight. 

“Time!” said Katara.

Toph let out a hiss of air as she stood up and wobbled into a sitting position beside the cock. “Alright, Twinkle Tits, your turn.”

If she ever met Toph in real life, she sincerely hoped that 'Twinkle Tits' wouldn't be the nickname she was given, but that was a distant concern. Toph had left the stone phallus at a slight angle, which made it awkward to mount, but Korra had become so wet watching her opponent take her turn it slid right into her, not that it wasn't a snug fit. She used her legs at first, the deep bun in her thighs reminding her she'd been neglecting her squats. 

“Come on, ride it! Break that dick, the rock won't complain,” said Toph.

Her haunches were crying out, she put some weight on her hands. She found the angle and depth of thrust that felt right and held it. Her legs still cried, but she'd had tough workouts before. Let them scream, she thought, as the minutes wore on. She could hear the sound her wet flesh was making over the stone, but by then was hot enough to enjoy it rather than feel embarrassed. She was just about to cum when Katara called time.

She slid off the thing at an angle. Lying on her side she saw the bent phallus shining in the sun, a thin string of moisture dripping from the tip. 

“You almost lost in the first round!” shouted Toph. “Now, you make one.”

Korra was beginning to see the nuances of this little game. Anything she put Toph through, she'd have to experience herself. She decided to make the stone dildo just a little thicker, with a slight pinch in the bulbous head. 

“Uh, how's that?” she said. 

Toph laid down beside the stone, put her mouth over the tip and took the entire thing in one long gulp. “Mm, looks like we've got a size queen! Nothing I can't handle.”

She hopped onto the dildo, twisting her face only slightly as her body struggled to accept it. Once she was on, she went right into rocking her hips back and forth, relishing the sensations being sent through her. “Oh, fff... I see what you did,” Toph said, suddenly breathless. “Ooh, there's hope for you yet, Twinkle Tits.”

Katara snorted with laughter as she reset the ice bead. “She used to call Aang Twinkle Toes. Except I think he likes your boobs more than she did his feet.”

“You like feet?” said Korra.

A stern look had come over Toph's face. “I see with my feet, so people's feet are the first thing I usually see,” she said, her breath coming ragged. 

Korra wondered what else Toph could see with her feet. She was riding this phallus harder than the last, pushing herself against the added bulge on the tip. She was genuinely trying to cum, following one of the game's unspoken rules. Korra was eager for her turn, but knew deep down she'd cum in the first few minutes. 

“She's almost there,” said Katara. “Korra, I think you might win this round.” Korra could almost believe it. With one hand Toph was squeezing her breasts, the other she had between her legs, furiously stroking her clit while she rode the thick stone. “Times up!”

Toph sagged over the dildo and caught her breath before sliding off sideways. “So close,” she whined, lying on her back and curling up her legs.

Part of Korra looked at the glistening stone like a prisoner awaiting the gallows, but most of her was eager to hop on and lose this game in a blaze of glory. She positioned herself carefully, found the unyielding stone easier to admit than the men in her life who had a tendency to bend even when “rock hard.” Still, the girth she'd added was noticeable, and the bump she'd added was in just the right spot. 

“Time!”

Korra almost leaped off the dildo, landing on her side in the moss. She'd cum, she was sure of it. No, almost. Still in the game, she thought, knowing for sure the next round would be her last. 

“Alright, time to get serious,” said Toph, sitting cross-legged in front of the phallus, using her fingers to bend the stone in intricate ways. When she was done, she sat back and let them all have a good look.

“Wow, Toph,” said Katara, horrified and hungry. 

Korra had been expecting a longer, thicker experience, but instead Toph had kept the dimensions the same and added a mad medley of bumps, knobs, protrusions, ridges and twists, creating a cock that, had it been made of flesh and blood would have sent a sane woman fleeing into the hills. 

“You're going down, Avatar!” she shouted, her eagerness and bombast offset somewhat by the care she had to take in mounting the new sculpture. “Ooh, you left it nice n' slippery for me. This is gonna be fun!”

The Water Tribe women looked on in fascination as the earthbender patiently rode the monstrosity she'd created. Korra could almost see the thing inside Toph, its strange blend of pleasurable features doing all sorts of wondrous, unnatural things to the woman's insides. For a moment, when her head tilted up and her white eyes rolled backward, the Avatar thought her opponent might've taken on more than she could handle, but she kept a steady pace and by the time a fresh sheen of sweat had broken out across her skin Katara called “Time!”

Toph landed face-first in the moss, breathing heavily into it. “G-good luck,” she stammered. 

Korra crawled over to the stone, admired the craftsmanship and how shiny the thing looked. This was it, she thought, and carefully got into position. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, at first, but then she lowered herself an inch, then another. She was shivering by the time her butt hit the moss around the base, the sweat on her skin turned cold in spite of the sun's warmth. She shut her eyes tight, wondering where her spirit would take her. The seemingly random features on the stone no longer seemed so haphazard as she pushed herself up and down, the burn in her legs long forgotten. Every bump, nub, twist, and ridge had its place, melting her quivering insides and sending her upward, high beyond the clouds. 

Up there, in an ocean of stars, she saw herself, a translucent giant. She sat with her legs apart, her fingers between them, the deep, red glow in her eyes turning brighter, casting the sky in a crimson sheen...

“Time!”

Korra opened her eyes. She lie beside the stone phallus, her legs little more than puddles, her lungs reduced to ragged bellows. She hadn't cum, but was no longer so sure that was a good thing. 

“Ugh,” said Toph. “Alright, enough is enough. Let's end this.”

She raised a second stone phallus, two feet from the first. She then went and carefully made some adjustments to the original, putting some semblance of order into the random mess of protrusions it sported. Notably, down what would be the front of the shaft, was a long series of bumps, as if a string of beads had been grafted onto it. The sight made Korra sit up. She watched Toph lick the new, plain phallus, then spit on it. “Katara, a little help?”

Watching Katara fellate the fresh stone was enough to get Korra back on her feet, or at least her knees. She knew what Toph had in mind and was patient. 

“Do you worst, Twinkle Tits,” said Toph, once the plain phallus was glistening with spit.

She copied Toph's design exactly, knowing nothing she came up with on her own would likely top it. 

“Lame,” said Toph. “Just for that...”

She raised a third dildo an inch behind the first, a simple one. 

“Hey, that's cheating,” said Katara.

“It's not cheating if it feels good,” said Toph. “Ready, Avatar? First one to cum loses, no holds barred!”

Korra considered crafting her own key to the back door, but deep down she knew that would be poor form, and so she got into position over her stone just as Toph settled over hers. They used each other for balance, their arms over each others shoulders like a pair of grapplers about to square off. 

Several things clicked into place for the Avatar the moment each stone protrusion was buried inside her. She now saw the previous incarnation of the mad stone dildo for what it had been. Her eyes, already wide from the intense sensations coursing through her, bulged a bit more. “You... you see through earthbending... you...”

“That's right,” said Toph, her face a inch from Korra's, her blind white eyes glittering with all she truly saw. “Now do you get it? That last fella was my scout. He told me everything there is to know about what your little pussy likes, and the guy I've got in there now was tailor made to destroy you.”

Korra knew she was doomed as she held onto Toph and they began riding in time with each other. The earthbender hadn't been lying, the shaft inside her was hitting everything she had and then some. Pouring gas on the fire was the stone in her ass. Plain as it was, it had been shaped to maximize pleasure, and if that wasn't bad enough she had Toph herself to contend with. The woman's tongue in her mouth, wiggling towards the back of her throat formed a kind of connection with the stones below, turning Korra into a filament of sensual energy. Toph's hands were busy, too, enjoying everything from Korra's hips to her breasts, sending her reeling. 

“You're gonna cum any second now, I can feel it,” Toph whispered into her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and biting it. She was right. While Korra was still grounded in what passed for reality, she felt the orgasm of her life building up inside her, like a balloon eager and destined to explode. She wanted to beg for mercy, but felt no such sentiment in the earthbender's tight embrace. Her opponent sensed her weakness, hissed delicious taunts into her ear, filthy things that made Korra ooze. 

“Come on, just cum. You know you want to. Just let it all go,” Toph said.

“Y-you first,” said Korra, into her neck. 

Tough talk, but the truth was there was no way she could stand another moment of this. Just as her walls were about to blow out and leave her a quivering heap upon the moss, she saw over Toph's shoulder something strange. The moss was moving. When she saw a bead of water forming just behind her opponent, she looked over to where Katara sat, saw her lazily stirring her finger in the air. She was pulling water from the moss, just a little from each spot, but there was plenty in the entire carpet to form what she wanted and leave everything soft and green. 

She shut her eyes tight, thought of the most random things, anything to buy a few more moments, then she heard the shriek, felt the tight little body she held shudder. “Hey! Katara! Hey, ah!”

Korra opened her eyes, looked down the length of Toph's slender back. There was the base of the ice dildo, just beyond the curve of her buttocks. Korra grabbed them, squeezed. “H-hey! C-cheating!” said Toph, a powerful shiver in her voice. 

“It's not cheating if it feels good,” said Korra, knowing by the way her opponent's body now moved that it felt more than good, it felt amazing. The brief pause caused by Katara's interference let the Avatar catch a second wind, and together she and Toph were back at it, riding their stones in time with each other, one now at a serious disadvantage.

It happened suddenly. Toph's arms wrapped tightly around her, her face burrowed into the side of Korra's neck. She was trying and failing hard to hide what was happening. Knowing she'd won, that Toph was cumming in her arms, finally set Korra off. She felt herself come apart molecule by molecule, felt her essence liquefy and become one with the moss around her. It was all connected, she realized, one vast, unbroken carpet of life...

When she came to, she was staring up into Toph's face. Her head was resting on the woman's lap. Katara was between her legs, holding a glowing ball of water over her womanhood, directing her healing energies into it. 

“I'll give you the win, Twinkle Tits, but I want an asterisk beside it,” said Toph, smiling. 

“Wh-wha...” said Korra, feeling a deep, warm ache in her nethers. 

Toph blew a puff of air into her face. It felt good, gentle. “You won. Katara slipped an icicle up my butt. Does it for me every time,” the earthbender said. 

Katara chuckled and tossed the water she held aside. “It's the key to her heart, you might say,” she said.

“Yeah... keep it up, Sugar Queen, and I'll show the Avatar all the weird stuff you like.” 

They both laughed, their energy pouring into Korra and bringing her further to life. “What... am I okay?” she said.

“You're fine, I just figured you'd be a little sore,” said Katara. “Toph, uh, does this a lot, you see.”

“I usually have company,” said Toph said, happily drumming on Korra's breasts. 

“Thanks for involving me,” said Korra. “Did, uh, I learn anything here? Am I better now?”

Toph shrugged while she gently teased Korra's nipples. Katara sighed from deep in her chest. “I think it's finally time we got to business,” she said.

“What!?” Korra said, sitting up. “What do you mean it's time to get down to business? What have we been doing this whole time?”

“I've been having sex all day with a hot, young Avatar,” said Toph. “What about you, Katara?”

“Same,” said Katara, her cheeks red and guilty. “Time is a little off around here, remember. There's nothing to worry about.”

The breeze over her damp skin calmed Korra, reminded her what was true. “You're right. I'm not complaining,” said the Avatar. “But, people are counting on me. I just want to do what's right, for them and myself.”

Toph let out a long yawn. “Now that kinda talk takes me back,” she said. “And dries me out. Katara, show her.”

The waterbender looked out over the grassland, guiding Korra's gaze with her own. In the distance were two hills, a deep valley running between them. At their foot grew a massive banyan tree, its roots high and arched, forming a dark entryway into the valley. Korra wondered why she hadn't noticed the hills and tree until now, for they drew the eye like magnets. 

“I have to go there? It's so far off,” Korra said. 

“It's where you have to go,” said Katara in the soft, stern voice of a teacher about to impart a hard lesson. “It's not dangerous, it's just...”

“It's just really, really weird,” said Toph.

The Avatar rose to her feet, wobbled over to the pile they'd thrown their wispy clothing in and got dressed. “I'll go and face whatever is there,” she said, figuring the place couldn't be much weirder than the day she was already having. “Have, uh, either of you ever been?”

Katara smiled, but didn't answer or look at Korra. Even Toph looked blankly up at the sky. “You'll be fine,” said Katara, eventually. “Just remember what I said before, when we first came here.”

“Okay,” said Korra, not sure if she felt better or not. “I'll be back, I guess. See ya.”

“See you soon,” said Katara. “Toph and I will be here when you get back. We've got some catching up to do.”

“Yeah!” Toph shouted, pumping her fist. 

Feeling good, more or less, Korra waved to them both and climbed down off the boulder using the heavy moss as a ladder. She wasn't looking forward to a hike, not after what she'd just experienced, but the pain and ache soon left her, and the Spirit World's boundless energy bled into her feet as she walked towards her next challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

The grass under Korra's bare feet was soft, warm between her toes. Prefect for a long walk through an endless summer, but after what felt like a mere few steps she had already reached the foot of the tall banyan tree guarding the entrance to the valley beyond. She turned back, saw the sprawling field of mossy stones was now far behind her.

“That's the spirit world for you,” she said, turning to face the banyan. A swamp tree, it looked out of place here among mountains and grassy fields. The archway made by its roots was dark as any cave, and despite the assurances she'd been given about there being no danger, she still felt a sense of foreboding. 

Korra planted her feet, took a deep, fortifying breath. The Spirit World reflected one's mental state, and while this place she was about to enter might be described as merely “weird” by some, she was wise enough to know that weird came in many flavors, not all of them pleasant. Best to keep an open mind and a positive attitude. 

In the dark she was soon met by dangling roots and vines. She pushed her way through, breathing steadily the warm, damp air that smelled powerfully of green and muck. “Good vibes, good vibes,” she muttered. It was all water and earth in the end, wholesome stuff. 

The Avatar wasn't completely surprised when the ground under her feet tore open with a wet ripping noise, sending her falling into a vast well of darkness, but she screamed anyway. Flailing about, hoping to catch a vine, she was about to send a blast of air out to break her fall when she was hit by something wet. No longer falling, something held her tight and was lowering her to the ground. She'd dueled enough to waterbenders in her day to swiftly realize what had happened, that she'd been snatched in someone's water tendrils. 

“Katara!” she cried, as she came to a stop and was held aloft by the watery tendrils. They wrapped around her arms and legs like snakes. She heard someone snort, then, all at once, pale blue lights flickered to life. They shone from bioluminescent bulbs growing on vines, all hung about a circular chamber. She looked, saw who the waterbender was. “No... no, this can't be. You're dead!”

Ming-Hua looked good for a dead woman. In fact, she looked better than she ever had in life, though her narrow face framed by stringy black hair still held a great deal of sarcastic malice. “Am I really? I feel alive,” said the armless waterbender, walking beneath Korra as the water tendrils lowered and tightened their grip. The woman wore a thin blue tunic and nothing else. She stood a few feet from Korra, who considered kicking out as hard as she could to slash the woman with a streak of fire and hopefully break the tendrils' hold, but something told her she should relax. 

“Are you really Ming-Hua?”

“Who else would I be?” said the waterbender, her voice as slippery as the wet vines that dangled overhead. 

“I don't know, a figment of my imagination?”

“Aren't we all figments of each other's imaginations?” said Ming-Hua, coming closer. Whatever she was, the Spirit World had done for her what it had done for Katara and Toph, polished her rough edges and made her good qualities shine, or in Ming-Hua's case, accentuated the shadows, making her the very essence of a purple summer evening.

“What have you caught?” said a familiar voice. Korra's eyes went wide when P'Li stepped out of the shadows, her tall, statuesque frame seemingly materializing out nowhere. 

“Oh, just the Avatar,” said Ming-Hua. “Should I let her go?”  
P'Li wasted no time sliding up to Korra, whom she towered over in height. The woman wore a thin, red robe of fine, sheer silk. “Let her go? So soon? But we've got so much catching up to do.”

Korra cleared her throat, seeing where this was all headed. “Do we, really? I don't think we ever got a chance to know each other, what with all the kidnapping and attempted murder!”

P'Li strolled behind Korra, letting Ming-Hua take her place in front. She felt the taller woman's insanely warm hands on her shoulders, sliding up the sides of her neck. “Sounds like we know each other pretty well, then. I can't think of a relationship more intimate than a murderous one. Can you, Ming-Hua?”

“Not really, no,” said Ming-Hua, her water snaking down Korra's limbs while new tendrils came to pull down her shirt and pants. P'Li's hands poured over Korra's shoulders, hot as lava flows compared to the cool water. She felt a wet, slippery tendril tickling her lady, seeping in where it then expanded. Korra shivered, feeling a second tendril bringing up the rear while those hot, scalding hands cupped her breasts. 

The Avatar had known things would get weird in here, but hadn't expected it to be so soon. Ming-Hua was an artist, her water matching anything Toph's stone cocks could do and then some. Between the tendrils and hot hands, she felt like a length of rope being twisted tighter and tighter. She grit her teeth, regulated her breathing as the two benders relished the pleasure they were inflicting. Her cumming was slow, squeezed from her like water from a knotted cloth. 

“Hmm, did she cum just now? I can't tell,” said Ming-Hua, tilting her head. 

“Stop messing around, then,” said P'Li, gently massaging Korra's breasts, her steaming hands now humming with energy. Waves of bliss coursed through Korra's chakra points, invigorating her. It was hard to keep her breath even; the strange firebender certainly was a woman of hidden talents, her fingers were like hot irons, melting Korra from the inside out. 

“Ready for round two, Avatar?” said Ming-Hua, licking her thin lips. “On three. One, three.”

The water tendril deep inside Korra's butt froze instantly, while the one stretching her pussy bubbled like a hot bath. She let out a scream, the pitch rising as her nipples were pinched. She felt the ice tendril sliding back and forth inside her while the hot one bubbled and frothed. There was no fight this time, no slow twisting of the rope. She was pulled tight instantly and snapped in two, cumming like an alley cat, spitting half-formed curses while the two benders laughed. 

The water inside of her came rushing out just as the tendrils holding her up released. P'Li kept her from hitting the ground too hard, but otherwise she was left to flop into the woody floor where she lie in a warm puddle. 

“Tell me true, Avatar, have you ever cum like that in your entire life?” said P'Li. “I doubt it. You should thank Ming-Hua.”

“P'Li helped. Thank her, too,” said the waterbender. 

Korra fought to catch her breath as she pushed herself up into her hands and knees. The benders were making jokes at her expense, recalling the sounds she'd made while caught in her bliss. She took the opportunity to recover, tried to tune them out. 

“Hmm, now what should we try next?” said Ming-Hua, calling water up from the floor. “She seems to like in in the rear end, I wonder what...”

Listening to what they had in mind made Korra wonder if she'd been properly warned about this place by the people who'd sent her here. Nothing they were suggesting to each other sounded deadly, but she had the feeling that if she came like that again she'd be leaving with permanent brain damage. She didn't think she could take anymore, which meant it was time to give. 

“I think it's my turn, actually,” said Korra, jumping to her feet, surprising the two benders with her energy. “You first.” She pointed to Ming-Hua, who gave her a sour look. 

“Very well,” said the waterbender, dropping her water tendrils. “I'm all yours. Take your best shot.”

With a lopsided smile, Korra reached down, felt the bedrock not far beneath their feet and pulled a patch of stone up under their feet, raising them several inches. 

“Please tell me you're not about to ask me to dance?” said Ming-Hua. 

“Take a seat, actually,” said Korra, pulling up more rock just behind Ming-Hua's heels, hitting her low in the butt and knocking her back onto a crude throne, one raised in the middle to part her legs. Ming-Hua looked more confused than alarmed, but P'Li, who'd moved to the other side of the room to better observe the contest, was concerned. 

Korra hoped her little catwalk over to her opponent looked sexy instead of drunk. Her finger found the collar of the woman's tunic and followed it, pulling it open. Her tiny, flat breasts had full, dark nipples and Korra could not resist gently stroking them. She felt Ming-Hua stiffen. Rather than tweak and tease, she kept caressing, felt the waterbender shiver ever so slightly at the tenderness her breasts were being shown. Korra had a theory about Ming-Hua, and was eager to test it. She worked her fingers like plows, digging white furrows into the woman's skin as she sought her shoulders. The flesh was thick, tender. No doubt Ming-Hua had been touched there before by some well-meaning lover, but Korra suspected she'd be the first to do it correctly, and she wasn't wrong. Ming-Hua openly trembled, her eyes rising to view Korra with a mix of anticipation and disgust. 

Closing her eyes, breathing deep, Korra reached for the stone under Ming-Hua and carefully raised a modest phallus, smooth as glass with a bulbous tip and bumps down the front. She wrapped her arms around the waterbender, sat herself on the stone chair and muscled her into position. She grinned into Ming-Hua's face, knowing how wet she was. 

“You think you're the first...”

Ming-Hua was cut off by Korra's lips pressed against her own. While their tongues slid against each other, Korra gripped the woman's slender buttocks and held them tight while working her body up and down. She quickly felt the muscles she'd been neglecting for the past few months screaming at her, but ignored them, instead relishing how Ming-Hua's twitching haunches felt under her fingers. She let their lips break apart so each could catch their breath. The instant she felt water against her butt, Ming-Hua's counter, she upped her game, widening the stone cock, twisting the knobby head slightly to the left. She'd been earthbending this entire time, feeling Ming-Hua though the stone, remembering what made her muscles constrict and her breath hitch. She heard the water splash to the ground behind them as she locked Ming-Hua in a bear hug, lifting the woman up and down like piston.

“She's got you, Ming-Hua,” said P'Li, watching this all with keen interest. 

“Sh-shut up,” said the waterbender through clenched teeth. 

P'Li was right, but Ming-Hua's pussy was stubborn. Korra could feel the woman's body humming as if an electric current ran through it. She was feeling every inch of the stone Korra had crafted for her, it wouldn't be long now, but raising her up and down was exhausting. Another weak water tendril splashed against her ass. 

“You like waterbending? Okay,” Korra said.

She culled a bit water together behind Ming-Hua, formed it into a simple phallus, slightly tapered. Ming-Hua growled into Korra's shoulder as it entered her, the sharp cold overloading all manner of important nervous lines from her anus to brain. Korra didn't let up as her opponent threw her head back and howled, cumming with wild abandon as she was completely overwhelmed. 

She let the semi-conscious waterbender lean back against the stone, planting a deep victory kiss on her mouth before dismounting. Her legs and lower back were resentful, but Korra loved the burn. She looked sideways over to P'Li, who stood with her arms crossed in a bald effort to appear underwhelmed.

“I hope you don't think earthbending dildos are going to do anything for me,” she said. 

Korra stepped to the taller woman like a pit fighter before a bout, letting the tension between them build. She put her arm around the woman's slender waist, pulling them together. “Nah. You seem like a lighter touch,” said Korra, leading the firebender to a spot in the chamber where she had more room. “Give me a second, a dank tree cave isn't exactly the sexiest place to work with.”

She lifted a slab of bedrock, fashioned a deep, smooth tub which she filled to the brim with water from the surrounding roots and vines. Dipping her finger into the water, she moved as much of her firebending energy as she could until the tub was steaming. 

P'Li laughed. “Ming-Hua, look. I think Avatar missed her calling in life. She should have been a plumber. Ming-Hua?”

They both looked over to see Ming-Hua fast asleep on the stone chair, held in place by the dildo Korra had crafted. Water ran out from under her buttocks, trailing down the side of the rock. 

“After you,” said Korra, gesturing to the hot tub she'd made. 

With a hard look on her face, P'Li slipped out of her robe. Korra wasn't shy about liking what she saw, taking her eyes on a long drag from the woman's head to her feet. She stepped smoothly into the bathwater, ignoring the heat as she lowered herself into the water and pushed herself across the tub in one long, fluid motion. Korra followed, using her firebender to raise a low wall of flame around the ring of the tub. She wanted P'Li as warm as possible. The firebender awaited her with her arms behind her head, her breasts just under the surface of the steaming water. Korra submerged, pulled the length of her body over P'Li's, coming to rest just under her chin. 

“I'll admit, this isn't half bad,” said P'Li. “But I've been fingered in bathtubs before, and in ones nicer than this.”

“Weren't you supposed to the the quiet one?” said Korra, caressing the woman's submerged breasts, kissing them under the water. 

“Fine, I'll be quiet,” she said. 

“Not for long you won't,” said Korra, taking a deep breath and going under. 

She nuzzled and sucked each of P'Li's tits, loving how they felt and tasted under water. She held her body against the firebender's, the buoyancy adding a new dimension to how they slid against one another. Korra came up for air, went under again, licking and sucking a line down the length of P'Li, stopping at the very bottom of her navel where she lingered. Another breath of air, one she didn't need, for now her bending came into play. 

With a bubble of air around her nose and head, she was free to plumb P'Li's submerged womanhood for as long as she pleased. Even through the water Korra could taste her, could tell that her indifference was feint, that she'd been dripping wet before getting into the bath. She couldn't hear the woman's gasps or see her face contorting in ecstasy, but she didn't need to; P'Li's shuddering body told her all she needed to know about where to lick, where to suck, where to nuzzle. She almost laughed when she felt hands on her shoulders, squeezing tight. It was time to put P'Li away.

She moved her tongue quickly from side to side, setting the firebender up for a highly experimental blend of water and air bending, one that created a world of bubbles where tongue met tender flesh. P'Li shook like she was being electrocuted, her hands clamped down on Korra's shoulders. Suddenly, two loud explosions shook the room. Korra lifted her head to find out what had happened, saw P'Li with her eyes rolled back to their whites; above her, a smoldering hole in the earthen ceiling. 

Clumps of earth and vine fell all around, the rock under Korra's hands and feet hummed. Something was happening that had little to do with the errant combustion blast to the ceiling. Korra's first thought was to rescue the two spent benders, but something told her they were as much a part of this place as the rocks and vines themselves. Suddenly, the side of the room opposite Korra fell in, admitting both light and a rush of bitingly cold air. 

She found her skimpy clothes lying wet in a corner of the room and used her waterbending to dry them before putting them on. The temperature was dropping fast. She'd have plugged the hole with earthbending, but things in the root chamber were getting dim. The bioluminescent bulbs had dulled, the heavy green odor of the place was drying out, getting colder. Everything about the place screamed for her to leave, to walk up the ramp of fallen earth and root into the bight outside, and so she did. 

A vast, empty snowfield panned out before her. Squinting into the bitter wind, she scanned the flat waste for anything besides whirling dervishes of ice and shifting snow dunes. Nothing. She turned around and wasn't completely shocked to see more of the same, nothing. Gone was the banyan tree, there was no sign of the mountains or the valley, only a white haze that ringed the entire horizon. 

“Not dangerous my butt,” she muttered, shivering. She was still damp from her experience under the roots and knew she didn't have long before she froze to death. The moment she decided to use her bending to raise a shelter of rock and ice, she saw it, a little igloo not too far off. She started towards it, hoping she'd be skipped ahead the same way she'd been early. No such luck. Her feet were blocks of ice by the time she reached the dark igloo. It was larger than she'd expected, the size of a house. A heavy pelt hung over the entrance. She feared going in, but saw there was a storm blowing in fast and feared that more. 

The air inside the igloo hit her cold body and lungs like a hot, wet blanket. Korra inhaled deeply to warm herself as she rubbed her arms and shivered. The igloo was certainly warm, but it wasn't cozy, like a shaman's hut. Adorning the walls were painted tapestries depicting people engaged in all manner of lewd behaviors, each more depraved than the last. She couldn't quite make out what was happening in the far tapestry, but what occupied the center of the room stole her attention. 

“You,” she said to Dark Korra. It sat in the lotus position, nude atop a large bed of tiger-seal furs. 

Her doppelganger's eyes opened, flashing lantern red before dimming. It wore a flat, sinister smile on its face as it stood up and let its ponytails out, letting its long, dark hair cascade around its shoulders. Korra missed her hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it again, to feel it against her face...

“What happens now?” Korra said, snapping out of the haze she'd fallen into. Part of her had known something like this awaited her, but she now found herself wholly unprepared for it. “What are you? What do you want?”

The apparition turned its back to her. Korra swooned. She'd never truly known how good she looked from the rear, had only suspected. As tasty as her own body looked from this angle, there was something still off about this entire scene. The dark one knelt down on the furs, gave a sultry look over her shoulder. Korra remained immobile, wondering when she'd be warm again. The air inside the igloo was hot, but her skin remained covered in gooseflesh, her feet slabs of ice. Her reflection was lying on the furs, facing her, drawing with its hands a sensual line from between its legs to its chest, cupping its breasts and admiring them. It looked to Korra, imploring her to admire as well. 

She knew what it wanted, of course, but something was different now from the times before, something that was hard to place. The Dark Korra in the igloo felt more real somehow, there was a presence to her that made her more than just a reflection. 

The tapestries nearest to the door began to glow. The designs shifted, increasing in detail, becoming more like photographs. They showed Korra. In one she lie on her back wearing nothing but a shirt, holding a dildo between her legs. In the other tapestry she was completely nude, her face a wreck of ecstasy as she yanked a line of beads from her rear end. 

“Okay...” said Korra, recalling the time she'd experimented with beads, how she'd been completely caught off-guard by what they could do. 

The next tapestries to light showed her on her knees in front of Bolin and Mako, both their manhoods in her mouth while their cum dribbled down her chin. She didn't remember it happening exactly like that, but she did remember the taste of them mixing in her mouth right before she'd swallowed. She hadn't see them together for a week straight after that, and the memory brought a soft smile to her lips.

She may as well take off her shirt. It was doing nothing to keep her warm, nor were her pajama bottoms. She tossed them in a pile by the door, turned to see her dark self was splayed out wantonly on the furs, fingering itself as more tapestries came to light. The next to catch her eye was of her and Asami, Mako's erection being shared between them. Korra remembered that night, too, mainly how Asami had done most of the sucking while Korra's face had caught most of the cum. 

“It was his birthday,” she felt the need to say out loud, knowing the doppelganger was probably well-aware of the fact. 

The next tapestry to illuminate set her veins on fire. “H-hey! That never happened! I never did that!”

In this one, the image moved. It showed her on her elbows and knees, ass high in the air with Amon behind her, mask and all, steadily slamming his hips into her buttocks as Korra's eyes rolled and her mouth hung slack. No, she'd never done such a thing Amon, but there had been a few especially lonely nights when she'd thought about it, something to break up the monotony. 

The next tapestry was also a mover, one that made Korra wince when she looked at it. “Lots of people fantasize about their teachers,” she said to her dark self as it delighted in the sight of her and Tenzin together. 

As the next tapestries lit up, Korra looked right past the incestuous filth they depicted to the apex of this demented porn circle. She didn't know what the final tapestry would show her, likely some sick perversion she hadn't conceived of yet, something that would leave her fundamentally lost as a person. She knew what she had to do. She stepped to the very edge of the furs, saw the starving look on her doppelganger's face. Sometimes it was best to just dive straight in. 

She landed on her back. The furs were softer than they'd looked. The dark one was on her immediately, mauling her with lips, tongue, and the occasional teeth, running her fingers deep over skin and muscle, squeezing, kneading. Korra let herself be ravaged even as her skin crawled from the bizarre situation. This was nothing like fingering herself in front of a mirror; it was nearly incestuous but somehow the furthest thing. 

The doppelganger nuzzled her chest, held her breasts together and reveled in them, sucking the nipples as if they were made of sugar. Physically, it was nothing special. What lit Korra's fire was the eagerness, the honest joy her red-eyed self was getting out of this. There was a smile on her face and a laugh in her throat as her tongue circled a nipple before drawing it into her mouth. Korra squirmed thinking about what might come next. 

She grabbed Dark Korra by her shoulders, rolled her onto her back. Their fingers locked, Korra pinned her, stilled her writhing body with a deep kiss. The strange, not-quite-incestuous feeling intensified, fueled by the heightened intimacy of locked hands and mouths. While every fiber of Korra's being hummed, her doppelganger cooled down, slowing her movements.

Korra broke the kiss, kept the doppelganger's arms pinned while she slowly worked her way around the woman's face with her lips. The real sparks flew between their eyes. Korra had feared being this close to them, but now she could see they were no different from her own. Perhaps the doppelganger saw something, too, for it stopped needing to be pinned and let itself be taken. 

Korra made slow love to herself, exploring the body as if it were new, an easy thing from this angle. She had lovely, kissable shoulders, they flowed like water down warm, strong arms into the deltas of her fingers. She'd always thought her hands ugly in a good way, tough from years of bending fire and earth. They were sensitive, loving, salty in the mouth. They brought her back to her chest where she experienced the same joy her doppelganger had, licking and sucking them like sweet desserts. 

While she did nothing special, her reflection was getting hot, and so was she. It was a struggle to keep taking things slow, to milk every moment. She didn't care anymore about winning, about healing, about showing this thing, whatever it was, who was boss, all she wanted to do was make love to herself for as long as she could. 

The tapestries had all gone dark, leaving the igloo beyond the furs pitch black. How Korra could still see anything she didn't know and didn't ask. She saw what she needed to see and reveled in it, following lines up and down her body, front and back, taking in everything she could, knowing she wasn't likely to experience anything like this again.

Finally, she found herself on her back, her doppelganger on top, leaving her with a view she'd be hard pressed to replicate in the physical world. It was interesting squeezing her own buttocks, seeing her fingers press into the thick flesh. She put her lips on each cheek, chuckling at the absurdity of kissing her own ass. Remembering what Katara had told her about this place, she shrugged and went all out, her tongue exploring places it was never meant to be, taking delight in how it made Dark Korra jump. She responded with something more traditional, something Korra had been eagerly awaiting. 

“Yes,” she hissed, feeling the other Korra's tongue inside her, licking her on a level no one else ever could. She savored it for a few moments then returned the favor, delighting in the taste and smell of herself, letting it inspire her lips, tongue, and fingers. 

She made the doppelganger cum in short order, but it didn't matter. The reflection liked to give as much as it got, and Korra was glad for that. She took her time in enjoying herself, licking around her pussy, watching it close around her slick fingers. It was easy to trigger an orgasm in Dark Korra, so easy she began teasing it. Her own orgasms were strong, steady, becoming more potent with each wave. The darkness at the edge of the furs seeped in, coming closer, reducing Korra's world to nothing more than her own body and the bliss it gave her.


End file.
